Dragon Ball Evolution
by Gokuro
Summary: No se pierda la siguiente fase de los saiayin, la evolución de su especie llegó antes de los esperado, pero algo les ocurrió en el pasado y ahora buscan venganza...
1. Rokijin

Esta es la primera historia que escribo así que espero que les guste.

Anteriormente ya la tenía pero la dejé abandonado durante un tiempo, en esta ocasión primero quiero corregir los errores que tenía y tal vez algunas partes de la historia.

Yo siempre he querido crear un personaje como del que hablo aquí, ha sido mi "sueño" por decirlo así, bueno… disfruten de mi sueño.

Bueno disfrútenla.

* * *

**DRAGON BALL Evo**

_Capitulo I_

"Rokijin"

Todo comienza en el verdadero planeta saiyayin, antes de la explosión del planeta Vegeta, el planeta que le arrebataron los saiyayins a los tsufurs, había explosiones por todos lados, mientras que el palacio del planeta, en el sótano que era el laboratorio más avanzado de éste, el rey saiyayin Karontu hermano del rey Vegeta, junto con su esposa y un científico saiyayin se encontraban terminando un proyecto iniciado hace 12 meses, "ya terminé con la última radiación de luz alfa-omega a su hijo, señor" dice el científico, "excelente, hace 12 meses que iniciamos con este proyecto, y por fin terminamos" dice el rey Karontu, "primero tuvimos que comenzar con nosotros mismos y después de que nació nuestro hijo también se la dimos a él" dice la reina saiyayin y con angustia dice "es tan pequeño¿creen que es seguro?", "Claro, no se preocupe su majestad" dice el científico y vuelve a decir "es completamente segura, la perfeccioné antes de usarla en ustedes, lo único que hará será aumentar la velocidad de la evolución de un saiyayin, específicamente de su hijo, el príncipe Berdarg", "debemos mandarlo fuera de esta galaxia a un planeta habitado por seres similares a nosotros, para que así nuestra clase no desaparezca" dice el rey Karontu, "muy bien lo haré" dice el científico.

Y así lo hace, meten al pequeño en una capsula espacial, pero en ese momento el techo del sótano cae tras una explosión, y la cápsula del pequeño príncipe saiyayin sale del planeta hacia otro desconocido, su propio planeta emitía varias luces, son las explosiones producidas por su guerra, el planeta elegido para el príncipe Berdarg fue el planeta Tierra.

Pasaron 58 años desde ese momento, en la Tierra ya había varios saiyayins, para este entonces Pan la hija de Gohan y nieta de Goku (Kakarotto) tenía 18 años y se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, esbelta, con el cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros, aun usa su pañoleta en la cabeza y se viste de pantalones, pero... es muy hermosa, y aparentaba ser muy delicada. Ella estaba por entrar a la universidad de Satan City, aunque aun vive con sus padres en la montaña Paos.

Una vez que Pan llegó a la universidad para su primer día de clases dijo con cierta angustia "¡Hay! Aquí estoy en la gran universidad de Satan City, tengo el presentimiento que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más difíciles para mi" agacha la mirada y vuelve a decir "yo no sé porqué, mejor no me da clases mi papá, sería más fácil que venir volando todos los días hasta acá" alza la mirada al cielo y vuelve a decir "abuelito dame fuerzas para continuar adelante sin ti, yo trataré de hacer todo lo posible para que tú te sientas orgulloso de mi, ya lo veras" y pone su mochila frente a ella sacando la ropa de Goku el día que murió y viéndola dice "te extraño mucho abuelito" guarda la ropa de Goku, se pone la mochila en la espalda y entra a la universidad.

Una vez que llega a su salón, voltea a todos lados para ver a sus compañeros, algunos conversaban y otros solo estaban sentados esperando a que su maestro llegara. En medio de todos los asientos había uno vació enfrente de un muchacho que tenía la mirada al vacío como si estuviera ido, y con unos ojos que reflejaban mucha frialdad. Al estar Pan a un lado del asiento que estaba frente a él, se detiene y se le queda mirando, el muchacho se da cuenta y voltea su mirada hacía ella, en el momento en que la ve su mirada cambia, ya no veía fríamente, ahora era una mirada que refleja mucha calidez, al ver eso Pan, le sonríe y le dice "¡Buenos días!", y el le responde igual, sonríe y dice "¡Buenos días!".

El muchacho serio y Pan comenzaron a hablar. "Me llamo Son Pan" dice ella, "mucho gusto yo me llamo Garu Rokijin" dice él,"¿Garu Rokijin? Que nombre tan raro" dice Pan burlándose un poco, "Lo sé, fue idea de mi abuelo, dice que mi nombre es muy importante, y aquel que lo tenga debería de estar orgulloso" dice él, "¿Eso dice?" pregunta Pan sin entender eso, "Si" dice él. En ese momento él recuerda algo y le pregunta "¿Dices que te llamas Son Pan?", "Sí¿Por qué?" pregunta Pan, "Dime...¿eres familiar del gran Son Goku?" pregunta, Pan se sorprende al escuchar esto y dice "Sí, soy la nieta del gran Goku", "¿La nieta!" exclama sorprendido Rokijin, "Sí, y ahora tú dime Rokijin¿cómo sabes de mi abuelo?" pregunta Pan con cierta actitud imponente y haciendose hacia adelante, Rokijin se pone un poco nervioso, se hace un poco para atrás y dice "Por favor llámame Roki, así me dicen mis amigos y mi familia, salvo mi abuelo es el único que me llama Rokijin", "Muy bien Roki dime ¿cómo sabes de mi abuelo?" dice Pan de nuevo imponentemente pero esta vez se pone derecha, con los brazos cruzados, "¡Sé de tu abuelo porque todos hablan de él, fue él hombre que salvo a la Tierra, algunos dice que él era uno de los discípulos de mr. Satan y otro que entrenaban juntos solamente, pero yo solo digo que es un gran hombre, incluso mi abuelo y mi padre me hablan de él" dice Roki sonriendo y orgulloso de lo que dice, Pan se sorprende y piensa ´ Abuelo te has convertido en todo un héroe con tú última hazaña ´ y sonríe, "Por cierto también soy nieta de mr. Satan y te puedo decir que ellos nunca entrenaron juntos" dice Pan orgullosa de sus abuelos, "A sí y¿Cómo están¿Cómo les ha ido a tus abuelos?" pregunta Roki, Pan pone una cara triste y melancólica y bajando sus brazos y la mirada y dice "¡Ambos murieron! mi abuelo Goku murió hace 6 años en su última hazaña y mi abuelo Satan hace 15 meses" y le sale una lagrima del ojo a Pan, Roki al escuchar esto estira su mano y con una suave caricia con su dedo índice le quita la lagrima a Pan que se encontraba ya en su mejilla, y le dice "Ya veo, estoy seguro que vivieron su vida plenamente, llena de alegría, y además su recuerdo están en nosotros y mientras siga así, ellos seguirán viviendo", Pan levanta la vista sonrojada por la caricia de Roki y dice "Gracias".

El maestro llega al salón y dice "Muy bien, jóvenes tomen sus asientos que vamos a empezar con la clase", todos se sientan incluso Pan que se sienta enfrente de Roki, él se inclina al frente y en voz baja le dice a Pan "Nos vemos al final de clases en la puerta principal de la escuela quiero mostrarte algo", Pan se sorprende al escuchar esto, y con una cara sin gesto y mirando a su lado derecho le dice también en voz baja "Está bien".

Al final de clases al medio día, Roki estaba esperando a Pan recargado en el lado derecho de la puerta, Pan va caminando por el pasillo y lo ve esperándola, se detiene por un instante y lo ve fijamente y luego continua caminando, al llegar con él, le dice "Aquí estoy¿qué querías mostrarme?", Roki sonriendo declara "Aquí no, ven con migo", se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar y Pan lo sigue de cerca, al final llegan a un parque, Pan sin entender lo que pasaba seguía caminando y se preguntaba como era posible que siguiera a un chico que acababa de conocer y más en un lugar que estaba completamente solo. En ese momento Roki se detiene, ya están en el centro del parque, y Pan pregunta "¿A qué vinimos a este lugar, que me ibas a mostrar?", Roki serio voltea hacia Pan y levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha y poniéndolo en sus labios le dice que guarde silencio. En ese momento Pan siente un ki muy fuerte, y ve una sombra que se movió a su derecha, se movía en círculos alrededor de ellos, asechándolos, Pan pregunto en voz baja "¿Qué es eso?" Y Roki el contesta alerta "No lo sé, me ha seguido toda la mañana hasta la escuela" y voltea hacía Pan y le dice "Por favor ayúdame a detenerlo, tu eres la nieta de los grandes guerreros Goku y Satán, tú podrás derrotarlo fácilmente", Pan sorprendida, solo agacha la cabeza y dice algo decepcionada y a la vez aliviada "¿Eso era lo que me ibas a mostrar¡Muy bien lo haré!" Y dice Roki sonriendo "Gracias", "No hay problema después de todo es natural que me pidas eso después de saber quien soy¡Muy bien muéstrate y pelea!" dice Pan con una actitud soberbia. En ese momento esa cosa que asechaba a Roki salió de entre los árboles, era una criatura espantosa, con grandes colmillos y garras, parecía algo así como una hiena con forma humana, y de su boca salía una baba espumosa como si tuviera rabia. Pan se horroriza al ver esa criatura tan espantosa, "¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunta, "No lo sé" contesta Roki y le pregunta "¿Crees poder vencerla?", y ella contesta "No te preocupes lo venceré" y ella se pone en posición de pelea y sin miedo se va contra la criatura "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"...

continuará...

* * *

Que les pareció la primera parte, tal vez un poco aburrida, no se preocupen los siguientes capítulos estarán mejor, y continuara la pelea de Pan con la criatura, pero... ¿Qué es lo que quiere la criatura con Roki¿Qué pasará con la pelea de Pan contra la criatura? Y aún más importante ¿qué es esa cosa? 

¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "Dragon Ball EVO" titulado "Un saiyayin evolucionado".


	2. Un Saiyayin Evoluvionado

Hola ¿qué tal? Soy "Gokuro", en el capitulo anterior aparece el verdadero planeta saiyayin pero este se encontraba en guerra, y tras haber hecho un experimento el rey Karontu con él mismo, su esposa e hijo, envía a su hijo a la Tierra, 52 años después Pan nieta de Goku conoce a un joven en la universidad de Satan City, que era perseguido por una extraña criatura, y Pan tratará de pelear con ella.

Aquí encontraran un secreto oculto a los guerreros Z..., y continuaremos con la pelea entre la criatura y Pan, bueno disfruten con "Un saiyayin evolucionado".

* * *

**DRAGON BALL Evo**

_Capitulo II_

"Un Saiyayin Evolucionado"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" grita Pan mientras se acerca a gran velocidad hacia la criatura, "Ten cuidado Pan" dice Roki serio.

Pan al estar cerca de la criatura lanza una bofetada, pero la criatura la esquiva agachándose y tira un zarpazo, y Pan alcanza a esquivar las garras de la criatura haciéndose hacia atrás, pero la criatura alcanzó a rasgar la blusa de Pan."Rayos es muy veloz, pero puedo ser más veloz que tú, criatura estúpida" dice Pan. La criatura voltea hacia Roki que se encontraba a 10 m a la izquierda de Pan, y después de un gruñido lo ataca, y se acerca a él con gran rapidez, pero Roki, no muestra ninguna preocupación por el ataque de la criatura, y sonriendo con un mirada maliciosa se queda parado como si estuviera esperando a la criatura, y solo la ve fijamente, "¡Mueveteeeeeeeeeee!" grita Pan alarmada y dobla sus rodilla y se lanza volando hacia Roki, lo alcanza justo unos segundos antes de que la criatura llegara con él, se pone justo enfrente, lo abraza, flexiona su rodillas y salta, la criatura lanza un zarpazo sin acertar y se va de paso hasta chocar con un árbol, que se quiebra y cae sobre la criatura.

"Gracias" dice Roki sonriendo a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Pan, "No te preocupes" dice Pan viendo fijamente a los ojos de Roki y, su corazón late más fuerte, su respiración se agita y se sonroja un poco.

En ese momento el árbol se mueve la criatura seguía con vida, ella sale de su tumba bajo el árbol levantándolo con sus dos manos y se los arroja a Pan y a Roki, "cuidado" dice Roki preocupado por él ataque. Pan desciende al suelo rápidamente, suelta a Roki y le dice "Vete de aquí, yo pelearé con esa cosa, yo te protegeré", Roki al escuchar eso sonríe y dice "está bien", y corre hacia los árboles que estaban a espalda de Pan, pero en vez de irse solo se oculta tras uno para poder ver la pelea.

La criatura gruñe "ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr" y se acerca poco a poco a Pan, paso a paso Pan se pone en posición de pelea, cerrando sus manos y levantando su mano derecha hasta su pecho y su mano izquierda enfrente de ella a la altura de su hombro, y flexiona las rodillas un poco, poniendo el pie izquierdo frente al derecho. La criatura vuelve a gruñir "gggggggggrrrrrrr" y abriendo sus manos las garras le crecen un poco y se lanza hacia Pan, ella al ver esto salta, pero, al instante en que Pan salta la criatura hace lo mismo pero hacia Pan que estaba flotando en el aire, la criatura lanza un zarpazo y Pan lo trata de esquivar pero esta vez le alcanza a herir el brazo derecho. Pan se hace a un lado quejándose por la herida, pero sonríe y dice "¡Ha, ahora estas en el aire a más de 15 m de altura, estoy segura que tú no sobrevivirás a la caída" y la criatura va cayendo, pero pega sus brazos a sus costados y los vuelve a separar rápidamente, saliendo de ellos dos membranas de piel que le ayudaron a la criatura a mantenerse en el aire y al moverlos como los murciélagos ella podía volar, y así se dirige hacia Pan atacándola, "¡No puede ser!" dice Pan asustada.

Pero la criatura no tenía la misma agilidad que Pan en el aire, cada vez que atacaba a Pan, ella podía esquivarla sin mucha complicación solo se hacía aun poco a la izquierda y un poco a la derecha y así la esquivaba, pero ella seguía sintiendo un dolor muy agudo un su brazo derecho.

Mientras tanto... Roki seguía observando todo desde el suelo escondido en los árboles.

"¡Ya me cansaste!" grita Pan enojada, y con un movimiento rápido, levanta su mano izquierda y lanza un rayo de energía "Haaaaaaaaa", hacia la criatura directamente a su cuerpo, la criatura trata de esquivarla, y al hacerse a la izquierda el rayo de energía de Pan logra acertar en la membrana derecha de la criatura y esta cae al suelo y se estrella en él al no poderse mantener en el aire.

Pan algo cansada baja al suelo y arrugando la cara al mostrar enojo dice "No te perdonaré..., que hayas lastimado... ¡a una dama!", y aun con el brazo derecho herido y con un gran dolor se prepara para hacer el Kame Hame Ha,"¡No te perdonaréeeeee, ... Kaaammeeee Haaaammeeee ... " dice Pan preparando el ataque, y de sus manos comienza a brillar una esfera de energía. Roki ve esto y se sorprende, y después sonríe. La criatura se levanta y voltea hacia Pan, se inclina hacia el frente mirando fijamente la energía que Pan estaba preparando, dobla sus codos y pone sus manos frente a ella moviendo los dedos continuamente. "...

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" grita Pan lanzando el rayo de energía, la criatura solo abre la boca hasta 30 cm y se traga la energía de Pan, inflándose poco a poco.

Pan sorprendida y asustada dice tartamudeando "N... no, puede... ser..., se tragó el kame... hame... ha", en ese momento la criatura le regresó la energía escupiéndola hacia Pan, dirigiéndose con la misma intensidad con la que Pan la había lanzado. Pan se queda inmóvil, sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, la energía llega hasta ella y explota lanzándola hacia atrás, en eso momento Roki aparece y la intercepta antes de que choque con cualquier árbol, y se va con ella tres metros atrás, hasta que Roki se pudo detener pisando la tierra.

Pan se sorprende al presenciar esto y lo único que dice con esfuerzo es... "¡Te dije que... te fueras!". Roki estaba cargando a Pan con sus brazos, y él solo la vio y dijo "No te preocupes todo estará bien, yo lo derrotaré, y perdóname por entrometerte en eso, es solo que... deseaba averiguar si realmente eras la nieta del señor Goku" y sonrió, pero luego voltea hacía la criatura y la ve con una mirada totalmente fría, igual a cuando se encontraba en la escuela antes de hablar con Pan. Pan vio entonces que la camisa de Roki comenzó a estirarse y romperse y de su espalda salieron dos hermosas alas blancas, similares a los de un ángel, Pan se sorprendió y maravilló al ver eso, la luz del Sol hacia que las alas de Roki brillaran y él se viera más apuesto a los ojos de Pan, en ese momento el corazón de Pan latió más a prisa, su respiración se agitó y se sonrojo nuevamente. ´Roki se ve muy apuesto desde este ángulo´ piensa Pan.

La criatura vuelve a gruñir "ggggggrrrrrrrr", y Roki despliega sus alas y vuela un poco manteniéndose en el aire, con Pan aún en sus brazos, levanta su brazo izquierdo, abrasando a Pan solo con su brazo derecho, y lanza un rayo de energía directo a la criatura, "¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!" grita él, la criatura hace lo mismo que con Pan y se traga la energía lanzada por Roki. Pan al ver esto dice "Ten cuidado ella te lo regresara a ti, directamente", pero Roki no lo hace caso y sigue lanzando la energía y la criatura se la sigue tragando, y se sigue inflando, y se sigue inflando... hasta que... explota, y Roki entonces deja de lanzar su energía, y el viento se vuelve violento por unos segundos y se levanta una gran cantidad de polvo. Y Roki solo se le mueve el cabello con el viento pero no deja de mirar el lugar donde estaba la criatura.

Pan se sorprende bastante al ver eso y boquiabierta se le queda mirando a Roki fijamente. Rokijin baja a la tierra, sosteniendo a Pan y al llegar la suelta."¡Hay!" se queja Pan de su brazo derecho, y haciendo un gesto de dolor se agarra el brazo con su mano izquierda.

"¿Heeeeeee¿Estás bien? Pan" dice Roki mostrándose preocupado por ella, Pan lo ve a los ojos y dice gritando "¿Cómo crees que voy a estar bien, acaso no viste sus garras!", Roki se hace un poco para atrás, como un poco asustado, y luego le sonríe, "No te preocupes, yo te curaré" dice él, Pan sin comprender como lo hará, guiñe el gesto, y le pregunta "Pero... ¿Cómo harás eso?", "Utilizaré una de mis técnicas" exclama, y Pan guiñe el gesto nuevamente y le dice "¿Una técnica?", "Sí, solo dame tu brazo" dice Roki mientras estira su mano izquierda para tomar el brazo de Pan, ella sin saber lo que el joven iba a hacer estira su brazo derecho para que Roki la cure. Él toma el brazo de Pan con su mano izquierda, y con un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha saca algo de la bolsa de su pantalón, y con varios movimientos rápidos consecutivos con sus dos manos, uso su técnica para... "listo terminé¿ya te sientes mejor?" pregunta Roki sonriendo, Pan se ve el brazo y lo único que había hecho era... vendarla con un pañuelo.

Pan decepcionada y molesta grita "¡Tonto! Esta no es una técnica, esto es estúpido", Roki solo se ríe y dice "¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, lo siento solo quería hacer un pequeña broma", Pan se quita el pañuelo que Roki le había puesto y se lo avienta a su cara, "¡Toma!" dice molesta, ella le enseña la herida y dice nuevamente molesta "¡Esto es para que hagas bromas!", Roki ve el brazo de Pan, su herida era muy profunda y estaba sangrando mucho, pero él dice serio "Ya veo, pero en realidad es tan solo una pequeña herida, tan solo un rasguño", Pan confundida dice "¿Cómo?", "Sí, solo debes pensar en eso y la herida se irá, ya lo verás" dice Roki mostrando seguridad y sonriendo un poco.

Pan lo ve desconcertada y dice "¡Sí!" en voz baja, entonces Roki pone su mano izquierda sobre la herida de Pan, "¿Te duele?" le pregunta Roki, "¡No!" contesta Pan mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos, y vuelve a sentir eso de nuevo, su corazón late más fuerte, su respiración de agita y se sonroja. La mano de Rokijin comienza a brillar al igual que sus alas, y la herida de Pan se cierra poco a poco, hasta que no queda ni la cicatriz del rasguño.

"¡Listo!" dice Roki sonriendo, Pan se ve el brazo y dice "Increíble, ya no tengo nada, ahora si podré... podré..." voltea hacia Roki, se acerca con una linda sonrisa y... (Passsss) le da una bofetada a Roki con su mano recién curada en la mejilla izquierda de Roki que es mandado a volar hacia su derecha hasta que cae boca abajo y se arrastra un poco en la tierra a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba, Roki se agarra su mejilla izquierda con su mano izquierda, se arrodilla y dice "¿Por qué hiciste eso?", "¡Por qué eres un tonto, tienes grandes poderes y aún así... me trajiste hasta aquí para que peleara con esa criatura, y ahí estaba yo, hablando de protegerte, te debiste haber reído de mi¿verdad?" dice Pan empuñando sus manos y molesta, "Es solo que deseaba saber si realmente eras la nieta de Goku y, hasta donde podía llegar tú poder" dice Roki arrodillado y dándole la espalda a Pan.

"Esa no es..." dice Pan, pero no termina de hablar porque se da cuenta de algo sorprendente en la espalda de Roki además de sus alas, Roki tenía... cola, "¿Heee?" dice Pan, "¡Tienes cola!" grita, y recuerda que su abuelo Goku también tenía una, "Y es igual a la de mi abuelito" dice aun más impresionada. Roki solo sonríe y dice "Así es, eso es porque... yo también soy un saiyayin, pero a diferencia de ustedes..." se levanta Roki, se sacude el polvo de su pantalón, se voltea hacia Pan, abre sus brazos como cuando alguien quiere abrasar a alguien, extiende sus alas, mueve su cola de una lado a otro y con un sonrisa dice "... a diferencia de ustedes... yo soy un saiyayin evolucionado".

Continuará...

* * *

Hola soy yo, Gokuro. ¿Qué les pareció este segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, pero... ¿Qué habrá querido decir Rokijin con "... yo soy un saiyayin evolucionado"¿cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Rokijin¡No se pierda el siguiente capitulo de Dragon Ball Evo, titulado "Una pelea entre súper guerreros (parte 1)" 


	3. Una pelea entre súper guerreros

Hola qué tal. soy Gokuro.

En el capitulo anterior Pan peleó contra una bestia que había estado siguiendo a Rokijin, pero a pesar de que ella es muy fuerte no pude derrotar a la criatura ya que ésta podía absorber la energía lanzada por sus adversarios y utilizarla en su contra, Pan lanza un Kame Hame Ha, una técnica aprendida por su abuelo Goku, pero la criatura utiliza su propia técnica en su contra, en ese momento Rokijin revela su identidad, un poderoso guerrero y derrota a la criatura utilizando su habilidad de absorber la energía lanzada por su contrincante en su contra, ya que solo podía absorber cierta cantidad de energía. Después se da a conocer como un saiyayin evolucionado.

Este capitulo se enteraran sobre algo muy interesante en esta historia, algo sobre Pan, e iniciara la primera pelea espectacular. Espero disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Evo**

_Capitulo III_

"Una pelea entre súper guerreros"

(Parte 1)

"... yo soy un saiyayin evolucionado" dice Roki después de haberse parado volteando hacia Pan, extendiendo sus alas y sus brazos, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

Pan se sorprende al escuchar esto y a la vez le teme a esas palabras, "Un..., saiyayin... evolucionado" dice Pan con titubeo, "Así es" exclama Roki sonriendo, "Soy más avanzado que ustedes en todos los aspectos" declara alardeando de sus habilidades, luego baja los brazos y sus alas comienzan a brillar al igual que su cola y se introducen dentro de su cuerpo, camina despacio hacia Pan, paso a paso, Pan temiendo de lo que había dicho Roki, da dos pasos hacia atrás, él se detiene al ver que Pan le temía, "¿Acaso me temes?" le pregunta, "No te temo a ti, sino a lo que puedes hacer" dice Pan, "Ya veo" dice Roki agachando la mirado hacia la izquierda y jorobándose un poco.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas?" le pregunta Pan a Roki, él no comprende la pregunta y le dice "¿Qué deseo¿De qué?", "¿Qué deseas de mí?" le pregunta Pan, él entiende el temor de Pan hacía él, ella tenía miedo de lo que Roki le podría hacer, "Sé que eres una muchacho muy atractiva, pero lo único que deseo es... ser tu amigo" declara Roki, seguro de lo que decía y con una sonrisa, ´ Por ahora ´ él piensa y le dice a Pan "Somos de la misma especie y nuestra gente debe estar unida".

Pan aun temerosa le pregunta "¿Cómo es que evolucionaste más rápido que nosotros?", "Yo lo heredé de mi padre, y mi padre lo heredó de mi abuelo, pero no sé como es que él evolucionó tan rápido, se suponía que esto debería de pasar en varios millones de años, pero por alguna razón mi abuelo alcanzó la evolución más rápido que los demás saiyayins".

"Los saiyains son muy peligrosos así que por favor no te me acerques" dice Pan levantando sus manos, y estirándolas hacia al frente mostrando sus palmas, "Pero yo soy diferente" dice Roki tratando de convencerla, "Mi abuelo, mi padre, y yo fuimos criados aquí en la Tierra, no somos malos" dice Roki con una voz suave y vuelve a decir "¡Por favor, créeme!", Pan mira fijamente a los ojos a Roki y al ver que era totalmente sincero le dice "Está bien, te creo", Roki sonríe y se acerca a Pan y le dice "Además tu también eres una saiyayin", "eso lo sé, pero..." declara Pan, él la ve fijamente y extiende su mano derecha para saludarla, Pan dudando un poco mira la mano del joven saiyayin y luego a sus ojos, al verlos nuevamente se convence de que es sincero y ella también extiende su mano para saludarlo, una vez que ambos unen sus manos Roki sube la mano de la nieta de Goku hasta sus labios y le besa la mano, mirándola fijamente, solo dice "Seremos amigos para siempre".

"Sí" exclama Pan sonrojada y en voz baja, pero Roki alcanza a escuchar, en ese momento ambos sonríen y sin soltarse las mano ríen "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" se callan por un segundo y Pan dice "Ya puedes soltarme la mano", Roki voltea a ver sus manos saludándose y dice "¡Ah! sí" y la suelta.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio, y Pan pregunta "¿Yyyy... las alas solo te sirven para volar?", "No, las alas me sirven para utilizar magia muy poderosa" dice Roki respondiendo la pregunta de Pan, "Puedo volar aun sin ellas" vuelve a decir. Pan sonríe y pone sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda una encima de la otra, respira hondo y se para de puntas, y al exhalar deja de estar en puntas pero deja sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda, se mueve alrededor de Roki mirándolo de pies a cabeza, mientras que él solo mira como Pan se mueve a su alrededor, ella se pone frente al saiyayin y le pregunta "¿Tus alas y tu cola salen cuando tú lo deseas?", "Sí" responde Roki, "Solo se trata de magia" vuelve a decir.

"¿Tu mamá... vive contigo?" pregunta Pan mostrando interés por Rokijin, "No conozco a mi mamá, ella se fue cuando yo tenía 1 año de edad" declara él con la mirada al suelo y triste, Pan se siente apenada y voltea a su derecha hacia abajo, "Lo siento" dice. Roki sonríe y dice "No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y mi padre y mi abuelo me han educado y cuidado bien", "¿Heeeeeeee?" Pan se sorprende al escuchar eso, y luego sonríe "¡Qué bueno!".

"Ven quiero que conozcas a mi papá" dice Pan tomando de la mano a Roki y jalándolo con las dos manos, Roki la fuerza un poco y le dice "¿No crees que aun es muy pronto para eso¡Nos acabamos de conocer!", "¿Heeeeee?" dice Pan "¿Cómo qué ...?" vuelve a decir sin comprender a que se refería Roki, pero luego ella se da cuenta, "¡Hay¡No seas tonto!" exclama ella, "No me refiero a eso, yo solo quiero que te conozca, para que vea que hay más saiyayin, como nosotros" vuelve a decir con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, ´ Como ustedes dices, Yo no soy como ustedes, no soy igual a ustedes ´ piensa Roki con una actitud de desprecio ante las palabras de Pan, "Sí, ya lo sé, solo era una broma" exclama sonriendo.

Y los dos flexionan sus rodillas, y saltan y comienzan a volar, hacia la montaña Paos, claro que Rokijin seguía a Pan detrás de ella.

Mientras volaban sobre la Satan City, Pan la dice a Roki "Apúrate, quiero que vallas a mi lado", Roki sonríe y vuela más rápido hasta alcanzarla y se pone al lado izquierdo de Pan, voltea a su derecha y Pan a su izquierda y, ambos sonríen.

Por fin llegaron a la montaña Paos después de dos horas de estar volando, ya que habían decido disfrutar de su compañía.

Al llegar a la casa de Pan, ellos descienden enfrente de la puerta de la casa, es enorme, tiene tres pisos, un gran jardín, una biblioteca y hasta una alberca grandísima. Roki se sorprende al ver la casa de Pan, "¡Valla! Es enorme" dice él, "Aunque nuestra casa es parecida a la tuya en el tamaño" vuelve a decir sonriendo, "¿En serio¿Eres rico?" pregunta ella, "Algo así" responde Roki. "Muy bien entremos" dice ella mientras abre la puerta de su casa con su llave.

"Mi papá debe de estar en la biblioteca, se la pasa mucho tiempo ahí" dice Pan sonriendo, "Muy bien entonces vamos para allá" dice Roki entusiasmado por conocer a Gohan.

Ya en la biblioteca de la casa, Gohan esta leyendo un libro de Física Moderna sobre una mesa enorme como para más de 20 personas, "Papá ya llegué" dice Pan sonriendo, Gohan voltea hacia su hija al escucharla y le dice "Pan¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela? Te tardaste mucho" y en ese momento ve a Rokijin atrás de Pan, y se ven fijamente, Roki vuelve a poner esa mirada fría sin que su nueva amiga se diera cuenta, y Gohan siente un Ki que jamás había sentido, "¡Muy bien! papá... conocí a alguien" contesta Pan y tomando del brazo a su padre lo jala y lo acerca a Roki, "Te lo voy a presentar, papá, él es Rokijin, Garu Rokijin" dice, "Mucho gusto señor" dice Rokijin cambiando su mirada a otra que expresaba mucha calidez, pero Gohan seguía sintiendo un Ki extraño, y estira su mano para saludar al papá de Pan, "Mucho gusto Rokijin, me llamo Gohan" dice él mientras saluda de mano a Rokijin, "Ya conozco su nombre y por favor, dígame Roki, solo mi abuelo me llama Rokijin" dice Roki sonriendo, y Gohan ya no sabe ni que creer, primero observó su mirada fría, pero luego, esta cambio a una cálida, además seguía sintiendo en Roki un Ki extraño, que no era ni maligno ni bueno, el hijo de Goku estaba confundido.

"Papá, Roki es... un saiyayin" dice Pan. "¡Queeeeeee¡Un saiyayin!" grita sorprendido, "Nos disculpas un momento" dice Gohan a Roki y, toma a Pan del brazo y la lleva al otro extremo de la mesa de su biblioteca, "Un saiyayin¿Estas segura de lo que dices?" le pregunta a Pan y ella contesta "Sí, yo vi su cola, igual a la de mi abuelito Goku", "¿En serio?" dice Gohan voltea ver a su invitado y dice "Yo no veo su cola", "Eso es porque él tiene la capacidad de esconderla dentro de su cuerpo, es un saiyayin evolucionado" dice su hija mostrando emoción por eso, "No podemos asegurar eso, después consultaremos a Vegeta, espero que sepa algo" declara Gohan desconfiando de lo que Pan decía, "Muy bien papá, como tu digas" dice ella algo decepcionada. Y vuelven con Rokijin.

"Señor¿le puedo pedir un favor?" pregunta Roki a Gohan, él guiñe el gesto y dice "Claro dime", "puede pelear con migo, por favor" dice Rokijin sintiendo pena por lo que decía, "¿Pelear contigo?" pregunta Gohan desconcertado, "Sí, para mí sería un gran honor si peleara con el hijo del guerrero Goku el gran Gohan" responde el joven saiyayin, "¿Conoces a mi papá?" pregunta Gohan, "Yo no, pero mi papá y sobretodo mi abuelo sí, y ellos me han hablado mucho de sus grandes hazañas" responde Roki, "¿Quién es tu abuelo?" pregunta el papá de Pan, "Él es uno de los sobrevivientes saiyayin de sangre pura que llegó a la Tierra, tal vez dos años antes de que llegará el saiyayin Kakarotto, que después llamarían Goku" responde Roki, y vuelve a decir "él estuvo observando a Goku en todas sus hazañas, pero nunca participó en una pelea, solo se mantuvo cerca del gran Goku", "Ya veo, es por eso que también sabes de mí¿cierto?" dice Gohan, "Sí, cierto" responde el joven, "Muy bien, pelearé contigo" dice Gohan, Pan se sorprende al escuchar eso "¿estás seguro papá?" le pregunta a Gohan, "Sí, quiero ver que tan fuerte es" le responde.

Para pelear bien, se dirigieron hacía el jardín. El jardín estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, era enorme, al entrar lo primero que se ve son dos filas de flores rodeadas de concreto y tierra, había una área plana a campo abierto en la que solo hay pasto y alrededor de esta área formando un semi-circulo había un pequeño bosque, con gran cantidad de árboles y plantas, incluyendo flores.

Al salir al jardín de la casa, Videl, mamá de Pan, estaba por entrar, "Hola Pan¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" pregunta, "¡Muy bien! mamá" responde Pan, atrás de Pan venía Gohan y dice seriamente "Conoció a alguien interesante", "¿En serio?" pregunta Videl y ve a Rokijin que venía atrás de Gohan, "Buenas tardes" saluda Roki, "Buenas tardes" responde Videl sorprendida de ver a alguien desconocido en la casa, el joven saiyayin se adelanta un poco y cuando está a 15 pasos de ellos la mamá de Pan le pregunta "Pan¿Qué no tú y ...?", "Sí, mamá aun seguimos siendo novios, él solo es mi amigo se llama Rokijin, pero dile Roki" dice Pan interrumpiendo a Videl, "Bueno pues es muy apuesto¿no lo crees?" dice su mamá sonriendo, Pan se sonroja e inflando los cachetes dice "No lo sé, no me he fijado", y Videl solo sonríe.

"Y... ¿Qué van a hacer?" pregunta la hija de Satan, "Voy a pelear con él" responde Gohan con toda naturalidad, su esposa se sorprende "¿Queeeeeeee?", "No te preocupes Roki también es un súper guerrero, él podrá resistir los golpes de mi papá" declara Pan y voltea hacía Gohan, se le acerca y susurrándole le dice "Papá ten cuidado es más fuerte de lo que aparenta", "No te preocupes, no me pasará nada, él no tiene deseos de matarme, solo quiere comparar fuerzas" dice Gohan despreocupado.

En ese momento aparece alguien más, es...

"¡Hola Pan, Gohan, Videl!" grita desde el aire... Oob, la reencarnación de Majin Boo y alumno de Goku, al escuchar la voz de Oob, Roki que ya estaba en el centro del Jardín, se voltea y lo ve bajando del aire y sonríe "Es Oob, súper Oob" dice y vuelve a sonreír, Oob ve al joven saiyayin desde lejos y se detiene enfrente de Pan, se acerca poco a poco a ella, la abraza y ella también a él y se besan, Oob era el novio de Pan, al ver esto, Rokijin vuelve a poner su mirada fría, y Gohan se percata de eso, al ver Roki que el padre de Pan lo veía vuelve a cambiar a esa mirada cálida. "¿Quién es él?" pregunta Oob volteando hacía Roki, "Es un amigo de Pan" responde Videl, el novio se sorprende y voltea hacía Pan y luego voltea hacía Roki y lo mira con celos.

"Oob¿me haces un favor?" pregunta Gohan poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de yerno, "Sí claro, dime" responde Oob, "Él me pidió que yo peleara con él, pero... ¿podrías tomar mi lugar en esta batalla?" pregunta Gohan, "Sí, con mucho gusto" responde el alumno de Goku, "Pero papá... " dice Pan preocupada, "No te preocupes Pan, no pasará nada" dice Gohan, pero ella no deja de preocuparse porque vio de lo que podía ser capaz Rokijin, "Oob ten cuidado, no te confíes es muy fuerte, él es... " declara Pan preocupada por su novio, "Sí está bien, además yo también soy muy fuerte, no lo olvides, yo soy un súper guerrero" dice Oob con cierto orgullo interrumpiendo a Pan.

Oob da dos pasos al frente hacia Roki, salta y vuela hacia él, y se para justo enfrente del saiyayin, "Gohan dice que yo tomaré su lugar en la pelea" exclama, "¡Muy bien, por mí está bien, tú debes ser él más fuerte después de Gohan y Vegeta, así que también me divertiré con tigo" dice Roki, estira su mano para saludar a Oob y dice "Yo me llamo Ro... ", "No hace falta que nos presentemos, después de esto olvidaras hasta tu nombre " dice la reencarnación de Majin Boo interrumpiendo a Roki, y él baja su mano y sonríe "Muy bien, entonces iniciemos" dice Rokijin da un salto para atrás y se pone en posición de pelea, y Oob también se pone en posición de pelea.

Y comienzan a pelear ...

Ambos se lanzan al frente uno hacía el otro "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh", al llegar uno con el otro, dan ambos un codazo, Oob con el brazo izquierdo y Roki con el derecho, sus codos chocan provocando que el polvo se levante, y después en ese instante ambos lanzan un golpe con la otra mano, y estos también chocan, levantando más polvo y provocando viento al momento del impacto, por la fuerza del impacto ambos se hacen hacía atrás, al caer se voltean a ver rápidamente.

"Ambos tienen la misma fuerza" exclama Pan sorprendida, "No te dejes engañar por el primer ataque" dice Gohan viendo fijamente la batalla.

Roki sonríe y dice "Esto será divertido", Oob al escuchar esto se enfurece más, y expulsando su Ki, vuela hacia arriba, verticalmente, se detiene muy alto y después lanza un rayo de energía "Hhhaaaaaa" grita Oob, al llegar el rayo en donde estaba Roki, él salta para esquivarlo, pero Oob se lanza a gran velocidad para golpearlo, pero su contrincante se da cuenta y justo cuando Oob llega con el saiyayin y lanza un golpe, éste desaparece, el novio de Pan se queda sorprendido, ya que no vio para donde se fue Rokijin. "¿heeeee¿Dónde está? no lo veo y no siento su Ki" dice Oob volteando a todos lados. Y Rokijin aparece justo enfrente de oponente preparando un golpe, y... (Passss) Roki golpea a Oob justo en la cara, Oob es lanzado hasta donde están Pan, Gohan y Videl, él cae justo enfrente de ellos.

Gohan estaba sorprendido, él tampoco vio el movimiento que había hecho el nuevo amigo de Pan, "¡No puede ser¡Tiene una gran velocidad, no pude verlo moverse, y también su hija estaba sorprendida. "¡No puede ser¿Cómo le hizo para moverse tan rápido?" se pregunta Oob mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y ve a Roki sonriendo, "Pan tenías razón no me debo de confiar" exclama.

Rokijin vuela lentamente hacia arriba, y Oob se para rápidamente y se lanza de nuevo hacía Roki, "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh". Al llegar la reencarnación de Boo con el joven saiyayin, tira una patada pero éste se protege resistiéndola y también lanza una patada pero Oob también se protege, en ese momento comenzaron a lanzarse golpes consecutivos ambos a gran velocidad, algunos podían protegerse pero tanto Oob como Roki eran golpeados por el otro. Después Rokijin tiro un rodillazo pero el novio de Pan se protegió contraatacando con un codazo, luego Oob tira una patada y el nuevo amigo de su novia se protege poniendo guardia y, luego ambos tiran un golpe con su mano derecha y estos chocan, el impacto nuevamente hace que ambos se separen.

"¡No puede ser que sea tan fuerte! Nosotros somos los más fuertes de esta planeta" exclama Oob, "Eso es porque mi familia nunca se había mostrado, pero a llegado la hora de darse a conocer" dice Roki con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Te mostraré que soy más fuerte que tú" declara el alumno de Goku con cierta furia, "Eso lo veremos" dice el joven saiyayin. Oob lanza un rayo de energía más fuerte que el anterior directamente hacía Roki "Haaaaaaaaaaaa", pero esta vez el saiyayin no parece preocuparse por el rayo aun cuando sea con más intensidad, justo antes de que llegue el rayo de energía a Roki, él hace un movimiento rápido, poniendo sus mano frente a él y doblando un poco sus rodillas, en ese momento en medio de la frente de Rokijin brilla un punto de luz, y la energía se detiene formando una esfera del tamaño del cuerpo de Roki. Oob se sorprende y asusta un poco al ver eso, "Nunca podrás hacerme un grave daño con este tipo de energía, ya que yo puedo detenerla con mi mente" declara Roki, "¡Yo... soy... psíquico!" dice nuevamente, y todos se sorprenden al escuchar eso "¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!" exclaman todos. La energía de Oob seguía flotando enfrente de su adversario, y Roki lanza esa energía hacía arriba y de nuevo le brilla un punto de luz en la frente de Rokijin y hace explotar la energía, provocando fuertes vientos, que hicieron que volara la pañoleta de Pan "¡Aaaaaahhh! grita ella. Roki vuelve a desaparecer y aparece nuevamente frente a Pan con su pañoleta en la mano derecha, y el saiyayin estira su mano y le da la pañoleta a su amiga "Ten" dice él, "Gracias" responde Pan tomando la Pañoleta, Oob al ver esto se enfurece y expulsa su Ki nuevamente elevándolo "¡AAAaaaaaaaaHHHHhhhhhhhh!".

Roki voltea rápidamente hacía Oob y vuelve a desaparecer apareciendo enfrente de él lanzando un golpe hacía su pecho, pero Oob pone guardia y se protege. "¡No puede ser! Él es psíquico, y aparece y desaparece sin darnos cuenta en donde, eso significa que... él puede... " dice Gohan y le grita a su yerno "¡Oob él tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse, igual que mi padre, ten cuidado!". Al escuchar eso Oob se sorprende "¿Queeeeeee?" dice mientras ve a Roki, quien sonríe y dice "Es verdad esa es una habilidad de la familia", "¡Pues no me importa¡Por mí, te puedes hacer humo o lo que quieras, pero... ¡Te venceré!" grita Oob, "Té estas tomando esta pelea muy enserio… eso me gusta" dice Roki sonriendo maliciosamente. Y el novio de Pan vuelve a atacar al saiyayin lanzándose y tira un golpe, pero su rival vuelve a desaparecer, apareciendo arriba de Oob, une sus manos y lo golpea en la espalda hacia abajo, cae hasta el suelo, haciendo un gran hoyo, y Roki vuela hacía donde están lo árboles, la reencarnación de Majin Boo se levanta quejándose de los golpes de Roki, y lanza una esfera de energía "¡Daaaaammmmmmm!" , pero Roki sé tele transporta antes de que le pegue, explotando esta energía sobre los árboles, Roki voltea y se enoja, "¡Estúpido! Destruiste árboles", se voltea hacía su rival y expulsa un poco de su Ki, ´ Cálmate, no te enfurezcas, lo vencerás ´ piensa, y se calma un poco pero aun sigue expulsando ese Ki, formándose alrededor de él algo así como una flama de color blanco, y Oob que ya estaba muy furioso lanza una serie de esferas de energía consecutivos, "AAAAAhhhhhhhh", pero Rokijin esquiva todas ellas con su teletranportación acercándose cada vez más a Oob, y justo cuando estaba enfrente de él, Oob tira una patada pero Roki la esquiva saltando a la altura de la cara de su contrincante, y también él tira una patada golpeándolo en la cara, lanzándole hacía un árbol y cuando choca con él se quiebra, y se cae, cuando Oob cae al suelo se levanta rápidamente dando una marometa hacía atrás, y se lanza nuevamente hacía Roki, y éste también se hacía Oob.

"¡Altoooooooo!" grita Gohan justo antes de que Oob y Roki llegaran uno con el otro, y ambos se detienen y voltean a ver al hijo de Goku, sin entender por qué los había detenido. "¿Qué pasa Gohan¿Por qué nos detienes¡Estaba apunto de vencerlo!" dice Oob, Roki escucha eso y sonríe "¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Si más no lo recuerdo te estaba dando una paliza" reclama Roki, "¿Así¡Entonces comencemos de nuevo!" dice Oob molesto, "Por mi está bien, me seguiré divirtiendo con tigo" dice Roki sonriendo, ambos se ponen en posición de pelea nuevamente. "¡Les dije que alto!" grita nuevamente Gohan molesto. El joven saiyayin voltea a su alrededor y dice "¿Por qué nos detienes¿Acaso no quieres que sigamos destruyendo tu jardín? Entonces no te preocupes", y de la espalda de Roki vuelven a salir sus alas, las extiende y comienza a volar. Oob, Gohan y Videl se sorprenden al ver esto y se le quedan mirando, Pan solo se maravilla ya que Roki se veía muy apuesto.

Rokijin se detiene en el aire, estira su mano derecha al cielo, y dice "¡Regresen igual que antes¡Kuraaaa Maateeee!", y Roki aletea sus alas y comienzan a brillar, y de su mano derecha comienza a salir pequeñas luces cayendo el suelo en forma de nevada, y todo en el suelo incluso las plantas comenzaron a brillar, los agujeros desaparecieron y se rellenaron, los árboles, flores y demás plantas volvieron a crecer, y los caídos desaparecieron, él jardín quedó igual que antes de la batalla, hermoso. Todos miraron con asombro esto incluyendo a Gohan y Pan. Una vez terminado, Roki descendió al suelo y escondió sus alas nuevamente, y ya que estaba cerca de Oob, le dijo en voz bajo "¡Vez! Soy más poderoso que tú, y nunca me podrás vencer", el joven Oob solo agacha la mirada llena de ira al sentirse humillado frente a Pan, y cierra sus dos puños fuertemente.

"¡Roki!" grita Gohan, Roki voltea hacía él, quien estaba mostrando una mirada agresiva, más no furiosa y vio que él también estaba cerrando sus puños fuertemente, y ambos se miraron fijamente. "¿Qué sucede, señor Gohan?" pregunta Rokijin. Gohan se mostraba muy serio y solo veía a Roki, Pan se le quedo viendo a Gohan y se asusta un poco "Papá..." dice en voz baja, pero Gohan no la escucha y dice subiendo la voz "¡Rokijin¡quiero que esta vez pelees con migo!".

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo Gokuro. Que les pareció esta parte, verdad que es emocionante, bueno espero que les halla gustado, por favor díganme que les ah parecido la historia hasta ahora, incluso díganme si tienen alguna idea que haga esta historia más emocionante. Por ahora ¿Quién será el abuelo de Rokijin¿Cómo fue que evolucionó tan rápido¿Por qué mostraba cierto interés el abuelo de Roki por Goku¿Y por qué mira tan fríamente el joven saiyayin¡No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Dragon Ball Evo, titulado "Una pelea entre súper guerreros (Parte 2)" 


	4. Una pelea entre súper guerreros parte 2

Hola de nuevo.

Pan descubre que existen otros saiayayins en la Tierra pero son diferentes a Gohan y los demás, ya que eran saiayayins evolucionados , Rokijin fue el primero en aparecer y había mostrado parte de su poder a Pan destruyendo una criatura que lo había estado siguiendo, él solo hizo que Pan interviniera ya que deseaba saber si realmente era la nieta de Goku, Pan confía en él y lo lleva a su casa donde conoce a Gohan quien se sorprende al conocerlo porque no sentía un ki maligno ni bueno, también conoce a la mamá de Pan, Videl, y a Oob quien era el actual novio de Pan, Roki le pidió a Gohan que peleara con él y el papá de Pan aceptó, pero antes de empezar Oob tomó su lugar en la pelea, y así él y Roki pelearon, y todos se sorprendieron por las habilidades de Rokijin, quien superaba a Oob, al final Gohan les dijo que se detuvieran, y le pidió al joven saiyayin que peleara con él.

En este episodio Roki y Gohan pelean, él solo deseaba saber si Rokijin era malo o no, Oob comienza a desconfiar del joven saiyayin pero Pan confía en él. Está apunto de desatarse un gran rencor entre Rokijin y Oob.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Evo**

_Capitulo IV_

"Una pelea entre súper guerreros"

(Parte 2)

"... Pelea con migo" dice Gohan mientras ponía una mirada agresiva y cerraba sus puños fuertemente, mirando fijamente a Rokijin. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, excepto Oob que aun se sentía humillado por Roki. "Papá... ¿Estás seguro?" le pregunta Pan a Gohan, "Sí, él tiene grandes poderes, Gohan" dice Videl ambas preocupadas por el hijo de Goku, "No se preocupen, no perderé" dice él seguro de si mismo, "Sé que deseas seguir los pasos de tu papá, pero..., no es necesario que pelees solo para saber quien es más fuerte" dice Videl, Gohan voltea hacía Videl y dice "Tú te enamoraste de mi por lo que soy, por lo que represento, muy bien pues soy un saiyayin, y a los saiyayin les gusta pelear, eso es lo que represento, además, tengo otras razones por lo que debo hacer esto" dice Gohan serio. El papá de Pan voltea nuevamente hacía Roki y le pregunta "¿Qué decides¿Pelearás con migo?", Rokijin lo mira sorprendido por la decisión que tomó Gohan, sonríe y dice "Sí, pelearé con tigo".

"Entonces ya está decidido" dice Gohan, y se acerca paso a paso a Roki, "Sí" le responde y también se acerca a Gohan, paso a paso. "Roki" exclama Pan, él voltea hacía ella y nota que estaba preocupada, y él sabía que ella no estaba preocupada por él sino por Gohan, Roki le sonríe a Pan y dice "No te preocupes Pan, el señor Gohan es muy fuerte, aunque no sé si lo es más que yo, yo no puedo sentir el Ki como ustedes, además mi objetivo no es derrotarlo, sino compar fuerzas", "Eso es lo que me había dado cuenta que querías hacer, por esto acepté que Oob peleara contigo en este lugar" declara Gohan, Roki voltea a verlo algo sorprendido de que se halla dado cuenta de eso sin que se lo haya dicho "Es muy inteligente, Gohan" declara el joven, "Aun así... " dice Pan algo preocupada, "Estos ya no son tiempo para batallas" añade Videl. Gohan Voltea hacía su familia y les dice "Ustedes deben entender que esto es algo que debo hacer y lo haré, mi papá así lo hubiera hecho, y siempre salía todo bien, así que dejen de preocuparse", tanto Pan como Videl no dejan de preocuparse por Gohan, sin embargo su esposa entiende, "¡Esta bien!" dice ella. Pan aun no entiende por qué Gohan se empeña tanto en pelear con Roki, si él nunca había sido así, sin embargo no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptarlo sin decir más, "¡Está bien, papá!" dice ella.

Gohan voltea nuevamente hacía Roki que estaba enfrente de él, muy cerca, "Muy bien, entonces empecemos" dice Rokijin impaciente, "Aquí no" exclama el hijo de Goku, "Tienes razón, entonces ¿dónde?" pregunta el saiyayin evolucionado, "Solo sígueme, conozco un lugar donde podremos pelear sin preocupación" responde Gohan, "De acuerdo, guíeme y te seguiré" dice Roki. El hijo de Goku se voltea dándole la espalda al amigo de Pan y salta y comienza a volar, y Roki al verlo lo sigue también volando, hasta que se pierden de vista de los demás.

Al momento de irse Oob, cae de rodillas y con las mano en el piso, en cuatro puntos, enojado cierra fuertemente sus puños en la tierra, agarrando un poco de ella, "¡No puede ser¡No puede ser!..." repetía continuamente, "¿Cómo es posible que me haya vencido tan fácil, si se supone que yo soy muy fuerte, si me fusioné con Majin Boo¿Cómo fue posible eso?" se preguntaba Oob, "Fui humillado enfrente de Pan" vuelve a decir, y golpea muy fuerte el suelo, "Maldición" destruye la rocas que se encontraban en el paso de su puño.

Pan ve a Oob que estaba muy deprimido, "¡Oob!" dice ella preocupada, da un paso al frente para ir hacia él pero Videl la detiene, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hija, Pan voltea hacia su mamá, "No vallas aun con él, estos hombre son muy orgullosos, fueron entrenados y vivieron para las peleas, a Oob le lastimaron su orgullo más que otra cosa, déjalo solo un momento hasta que se calme un poco, y luego vas con él" dice Videl, "¡Está bien!" declara Pan, voltea hacía Oob, lo ve y vuelve a voltear hacía su madre, "Mamá¿Por qué dejaste que papá se fuera con él, después de haber visto lo que Roki puede hacer?" le pregunta Pan a su mamá, y ella responde "Eso lo hice porque es lo que tu papá decidió, no me agrada, pero... es algo que él debe hacer" y mira al cielo suspirando, "¿Algo que él debe hacer¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Pan guiñando el gesto, ya que no comprendía lo que su mamá le decía, "En todos lo años que llevo al lado de él, me he dado cuenta que así es como ellos comprueban algo en especial, y en este momento él es el único que puede hacerlo, aparte de Vegeta" responde Videl voltea hacía su hija y vuelve a suspirar, "¡Bueno, al fin y al cabo yo decidí vivir con un hombre así" dice sonriendo, "¿Me pregunto si tú también lo harás?", Pan voltea al piso sonrojada, "No lo sé" declara.

Mientras tanto...

Roki y Gohan continúan volando hacia su lugar de pelea. "Ahí estará bien" dice el hijo de Goku apuntando hacia una montaña que tenía mucha nieve en la cima, "¡Está bien!" responde Roki, y ambos descienden hasta la cima de esa montaña, "Ha llegado el momento de comprobar que tan fuerte es la familia del Sr. Goku" dice el saiyayin evolucionado mientras truena los dedos de sus manos con sus manos, empuñando una y presionando con otra, "¡Muy bien, quiero que pelees con todo tu poder, no quiero que juegues como lo hiciste con Oob" dice Gohan, "¿Todo mi poder? De acuerdo" dice Roki, y saca sus alas y cola de su cuerpo, "Cuando mi cuerpo esta completo, puedo usar mi verdadero poder" declara, "Es verdad, tu poder aumento pero aun puedo sentir dentro de ti, un poder oculto¡expúlsalo!" dice el padre de Pan con total seriedad, "¿Un poder oculto?" se pregunta Roki, "¡Ah, se refiere al poder del súper saiyayin, sí es verdad me puedo transformar en un súper saiyayin" dice sonriendo, ´ No puedo creerlo, ya tiene un gran poder, y aun puede aumentarlo ´ piensa Gohan y dice "Entonces transformémonos en súper saiyayins", "AAAAaaaahhhhh" grita y se transforma en un súper saiyayin, "No puedo, o más bien, no lo tengo permitido" declara Roki mientras desvía su mirada al suelo y a la derecha, el hijo de Goku guiñe el gesto "¿No lo tienes permitido?" pregunta él, "Sí no lo tengo permitido, mi abuelo me prohíbe usar ese poder, dice que es demasiado y que podría causa un grave daño al planeta" responde Roki aun desviando la vista, Gohan lo ve por un momento, sonríe, se quita la transformación del súper saiyayin y dice "Está bien pelearemos con nuestra apariencia normal", Rokijin voltea hacia Gohan y dice "Sí", "Entonces empecemos", y los dos de ponen en posición de pelea mientras el aire frío sopla por sobre ellos, y comienza a nevar, ya estaban listos para comenzar su pelea, una pelea entre súper guerreros.

Mientras tanto ...

En la casa de Pan, Oob aún se sentía mal por su derrota, y Pan continuaba observándolo, Videl ya se había metido a la casa para esperar a que su esposo regresara. La hija de Gohan ya no aguantaba más ver a su novio en esa circunstancia, así que se dirigió hacia él, caminando. Cuando Pan llega con Oob, se agacha y se arrodilla a un lado de él, y le pone la mano en el hombro, Oob al sentir la mano de su novia se calma un poco y dirige su mirada hacia ella, y ve el lindo rostro de Pan preocupada por él. "¡Ya no te sientas así, Oob, No le des tanta importancia a esto!" dice ella, el alumno de Goku voltea hacia el otro lado y dice "Es solo que..., me humillo frente a la persona que más quiero, tú" y vuelve a decir molesto "Y eso no lo puedo tolerar", "¿Entonces estas así, porque perdiste enfrente de mi?" pregunta Pan, su novio voltea hacia el suelo y dice "...Sí", Pan sonríe un poco "A mi no me importa si eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo o del universo o no, a mi me importa que Oob sea Oob, el Oob que siempre conocí, el Oob que nunca se daba por vencido..., el Oob que estaba lleno de vida, el Oob del que... me enamoré" declara Pan y se sonroja, la reencarnación e Boo voltea hacia su novia nuevamente y sonríe, "Pero también soy muy fuerte" dice, Pan ríe un poco y dice "¡Sí, eres muy fuerte!". Oob se levanta y se voltea hacia Pan, le estará la mano y Pan la toma, él la ayuda a levantarse, "Gracias Pan" dice, "Pero algún día volveré a pelear con él, y le demostraré que yo soy más fuerte" vuelve a decir Oob, "Sí, entrenarás muy duro, eso lo sé" dice Pan, entonces su novio se acerca a ella, la abraza y ella a él y, se besan.

Mientras tanto ...

Gohan y Roki estaban apunto de iniciar su pelea. "¡Muy bien! comencemos" dice Roki, y expulsa todo su Ki "AAAHHH" grita él, "¡Está bien!" dice Gohan y también expulsa todo su Ki "AAAHHH". En ese momento Roki levanta su mano derecha, le comienzan a brillar las alas y de su mano se forma una esfera azul transparente, y la lanza hacia el suelo, esta al chocar con el suelo se expande por toda la montaña, Gohan solo se le queda mirando a esto, toda la montaña estaba de color azul , y luego de unos segundo vuelve a su estado normal, "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta el hijo de Goku, "Eso es un hechizo para que nuestro poderes no destruyan el lugar, y así podamos pelear con toda nuestra fuerza" responde Roki, "Ya veo" exclama el papá de Pan y sonríe, en ese momento lanza un rayo de energía hacia Gohan, pero él salta y logra esquivar el rayo que explota bajo él, levantando la nieve, y Gohan se lanza hacia Roki, al llegar a él lanza un codazo pero su oponente lo detiene con una guardia, y el impacto del golpe crea un fuerte viento que levanta la nieve bajo ellos, Roki lanza un patada pero Gohan la esquiva volando sobre su oponente y poniéndose atrás de él, y al estar en el suelo lanza una patada, pero Rokijin desaparece.

"Desapareció de nuevo" dice Gohan mientras voltea hacia todos lados, "¿Dónde estás?" pregunta él, y después siente un Ki extraño sobre él y, voltea hacia el cielo y una rayo de energía se dirige hacia el hijo de Goku, y esta vez lo toca y explota, levantando la nieve y derritiendo un poco, el suelo se agrietó un poco bajo los pies de Gohan, "¿Será suficiente con eso?" pregunta Roki que esta flotando en el cielo sobre el papá de Pan, pero Gohan se había protegido con su guardia, "¡Parece que no!" declara Rokijin, Son Gohan voltea hacia Roki y piensa ´ Creo que ya sé como evitar esos ataques sorpresa ´, el saiyayin evolucionado vuelve a desaparecer, y el hijo de Goku se queda parado, estático, cierra sus ojos y se concentra..., Roki aparece enfrente de él y lanza una patada, Gohan abre sus ojos y se protege poniendo guardia con sus brazos, Roki se sorprende y vuela hacia atrás para alejarse de su oponente, "No puede ser¿cómo supo dónde iba a aparecer?" se pregunta, "Se supone que solo mi familia sabe como defenderse de estos ataque sorpresa" vuelve a decir, Gohan logra escuchar lo que Roki había dicho y le responde "Eso lo supe porque..., yo puedo sentir tu Ki, cuando desapareces desaparece tu Ki y un momento antes de que aparezcas completamente, se siente un destello de él, y así pude leer tus movimientos, tu tele-transportación tiene esa falla" y sonríe, "¡No puede ser!" dice Roki sorprendido, "Gohan es muy inteligente..., es una lastima, que yo no sepa sentir el Ki de las personas, yo solo siento sus pensamientos antes de atacar, y así logra esquivarlo" vuelve a decir, "¿Sus pensamientos, dices¡Ya veo!" dice Gohan, y Rokijin piensa ´ ahora recuerdo que mi abuelo me había dicho algo referente a esto cuando era niño... ´ y se pone a recordar.

Flash back ...

Roki cuando niño y su abuelo estaban en una pradera. "Rokijin tienes que aprender a sentir el Ki de las personas, te será de gran utilidad en el futuro" dice el abuelo de Roki, "No, yo no quiero, es muy aburrido saber eso, yo prefiero sentir los pensamientos de las personas, así puedo anticiparme a sus movimientos" exclama Roki de niño, "¿Sentir su pensamientos? esa es una gran habilidad, pero... el Ki es igualmente importante, hay personas que pueden sentir el Ki, y son grandes guerreros" declara el abuelo, "Te refieres a los que llamas los guerreros Z¿verdad? Yo algún día te probaré que aun cuando no sienta su Ki los puedo vencer" dice Roki, el abuelo sonríe, le acaricia la cabeza a su pequeño nieto y dice "Si peleas con ellos, estoy seguro que te darán muchos problemas mientras puedan sentir tu Ki, debes aprender a utilizarlo, desvanecerlo y a sentirlo, hasta ese día tu entrenamiento no estará completo" dice el abuelo, "¡Ya te dije que no quiero!" exclama Roki cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus cachetes, el abuelo sonríe un poco y dice "Es tu decisión, algún día serás el mejor, eso no me preocupa" y se voltea dándole la espalda a Roki y dejándolo ahí, el pequeño saiyayin solo se le queda mirando a su abuelo, y sonríe...

... Fin del Flash Back.

"Mi abuelo tenía razón, esto me causará problemas, pero los voy a superar, o tendré que aprender a sentir el Ki. En ese momento Roki se vuelve a tele transportar, y aparece enfrente de Gohan y lanza un golpe, pero se oponente se alcanza a defender, y luego Roki desaparece y aparece continuamente lanzando golpes y patadas alrededor de Gohan, pero él se defiende a gran velocidad, el hijo de Goku comienza a volar lentamente mientras se defiende de los ataques de Roki, se enfurece y expulsa su Ki, el joven saiyayin al aparecer cerca de él se detiene un poco por el viento violento que el papá de Pan había provocado, y Gohan golpea fuertemente a Roki, que es lanzado hasta el suelo estrellándose con él (Poooommmmm). Roki se levanta rápidamente y ve a Gohan que estaba preparando un ataque, era el Masenko, Gohan elevaba su Ki más y más hasta que... "¡Masennnnkooooo!" grita lanzando su rayo de energía con todo su poder, Rokijin se queda estático al ver aproximarse tal poder, pero luego reacciona empuña sus manos, flexiona un poco sus rodillas, de su frente brilla un punto de luz y sus alas también, agita sus alas y las pones a su alrededor, en eso momento el Masenko de Gohan llega a su oponente creando una gran explosión, toda se agrieta un poco, y la nieve se levanta y se derrite e incluso se evapora una parte, y el vapor cubre a Rokijin.

Mientras tanto ...

Pan y Oob estaban aun en la casa de Pan, en su sala, hablando y bromeando un poco, ambos estaban riendo, cuando sintieron un gran Ki, un gran poder, asustados se levantan del sofá, "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Pan, "Es el Ki de Gohan y el Ki de ese otro individuo" responde Oob, "Se llama ..." dice Pan pero es interrumpida por su novio que dice "Debemos ir con Gohan, ambos están usando un gran poder, eso significa que esta vez es en serio, ese individuo en realidad desea derrotar a Gohan", "¡No lo creo! Él no es así" exclama la hija de Gohan defendiendo a su nuevo amigo, Oob voltea hacia ella y le pregunta "¿Cómo sabes eso? Si lo acabas de conocer", "¡Lo sé por ... su mirada!" dice Pan mientras desvía su vista de su novio, él se vuelve a enojar, pero luego se calma "Aun así debemos ir, debemos saber que es lo que esta pasando, tal vez Gohan resulte gravemente herido por él" dice, "¡Esta bien!" responde Pan dejándose convencer pues sí estaba preocupada por su padre, y ambos salen de la casa y se dirigen volando hacia el lugar de la pelea, guiados por el Ki de Gohan.

Mientras tanto ...

En el lugar de la pelea. El vapor se estaba disipando, Gohan se le quedaba mirando fijamente en donde está Roki, al disiparse totalmente el vapor, el hijo de Goku se sorprende de lo que ve, Roki no había sufrido ningún daño, alrededor de Roki había un campo de energía de color azul, sus alas estaban alrededor de él y tenía sus manos cruzadas tocando su pecho, el campo de energía desaparece y Roki despliega sus alas, pone sus brazos a sus costados, se para bien, y voltea hacia Gohan, y sonríe, "¡Eres muy fuerte!" le grita Gohan, "Saliste ileso del ataque gracias a tu magia" dice, "No solo fue mi magia, yo controlo magia muy poderosa, pero..., necesite de mi poder psíquico para poder defenderme de su ataque, usted es muy fuerte, lo respeto mucho, pero... yo seré el vencedor" responde Roki.

El joven saiyayin junta sus manos de la muñeca extendiendo sus palmas, pone sus manos juntas en su cadera de su lado izquierdo, dobla sus rodilla y hace su pie derecho hacia atrás, y expulsa todo su Ki nuevamente, Gohan al ver eso prepara su Kame Hame Ha, "Eso es justo lo que quiero, ahora veremos que técnica es más fuerte, esta es una técnica parecida al Kame Hame Ha, y fue creada por mi abuelo, para superar a cualquier técnica especial" declara Roki, Gohan se sorprende al escuchar esto "¿Qué, Una técnica parecida al Kame Hame Ha" dice él, "Sí esta técnica desciende del Kame Hame Ha y se llama Kame Hame Dam... "dice Roki, "¡aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" y de sus mano comienza a salir un destello de luz, Gohan vuelve a expulsar su Ki y también de sus manos sale un destello de energía, y ambos dicen "Kaammeeeee Haammeeee ..." y ambos forman una esfera de energía en sus manos, y grita Gohan "... Haaaaaaaaaa..." y grita Roki "... Daaaaaaaammmmm..."...

Mientras tanto...

Oob y Pan se dirigían volando hacia el lugar de la pelea, cuando sienten de nuevo dos grandes Kis, y se detienen. "De nuevo expulsaron todo su poder" dice Oob, "¿Qué clase de pelea están teniendo?" se pregunta Pan, "No lo sé¡pero tal vez Gohan esté en problemas¡Debemos apresurarnos a llegar, volemos a toda velocidad!" dice el alumno de Goku con gestos agresivos, "¡Papá!" dice la nueva amiga de Roki preocupada por Gozan, en ese momento ambos vuelan a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto ...

Los ataque más poderoso de Roki y Gohan estaba por chocar el uno con el otro, el ataque de Roki era una gran esfera de energía que a su alrededor destellaban rayos azules, los dos grandes poderes chocan el uno con el otro, y ambos saiyains se encuentran dando el todo por detener el ataque del otro. Roki sonríe y dice "Esto no va a detener este ataque", "AAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" grita Gohan lanzando más energía, haciendo retroceder al Kame Hame Dam de Rokijin, "¡Ahora te mostraré el poder de mi ataque especial, un ataque imparable!" grita Roki, "¡Explotaaaaaaaaa!" vuelve a gritar expulsando más energía, hundiendo sus pies un poco en la tierra húmeda por la nieve derretida, y la gran esfera de energía explota en ese momento, pero el fuego que se expandía comenzó a viajar alrededor y sobre el Kame Hame Ha y se acercaba cada vez más a Gohan, y el fuego se incrementaba más y más, Gohan sorprendido por el ataque, deja de lanzar el Kame Hame Ha y vuela para escapar de la gran flama que se aproximaba a él, "No escaparas" dice Roki y con sus poderes dirige el fuego hacia Gohan, Gohan continuaba volando tratando de escapar, el fuego se aproximaba cada vez más a él, y Gohan comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de la montaña, la flama no se detenía pero comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta que desapareció por completo, y Gohan suspirando regresó a la cima de la montaña.

"Lograste escapar después de todo" dice Roki sorprendido, "Esa técnica resultó ser muy poderosa, aparentemente" dice Gohan viendo fijamente a su oponente, "Cuando el Kame Hame Dam explota se crea un fuego mágico, que al tocarte es casi como recibir un Kame Hame Ha con todo su poder, el fuego puede aumentar su intensidad al alimentarse de la energía arrojada por el adversario, por eso cuando dejaste de arrojar el Kame Hame Ha, la flama dejó de crecer" declara Roki, "¡Ya veo!" exclama Gohan, "¡Bueno ya es hora de acabar con esto, utilizaste una gran cantidad de energía y debes estar muy cansado¡así que ya gané!" vuelve a decir, "¿Qué dices? Es verdad que utilicé un gran cantidad de energía, pero... aun puedo pelear" exclama Roki, y lanza una rayo de energía, Gohan se queda parado y lo rechaza golpeándolo con su mano, Rokijin se sorprende "¿Qué?" se pregunta, y el padre de Pan se lanza hacia él, Rel joven saiyayin trata de moverse pero sus piernas no le responden, realmente estaba muy cansado "Él tenía razón, no me puedo mover por lo cansado que estoy" dice y sonríe, y Gohan lo golpea en la cara, lanzándolo, y con su gran velocidad lo alcanza mientras aun sigue en el aire y con un movimiento rápido, prepara un Kame Hame Ha "¡Kame Hame Haaaaa!" grita lanzando el ataque directamente en Roki, explotando sobre él.

Gohan se aparta de la explosión volando hacia el cielo, pero Roki fue vencido por fin, el joven saiyayin se encontraba en el suelo desmayado, "Fue muy difícil, pero por lo menos comprobé, que no eres un mal muchacho" declara Gohan y sonríe. En ese momento..., "¡Papaaa!" se escucha la voz Pan a lo lejos, Gohan se voltea, y ve a su hija y Oob llegar, se detienen justo en enfrente de Gohan, y Oob dice "¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Gohan? Dime", "Casi me vence, es muy fuerte" responde su suegro, y Pan ve a su amigo desmayado en el suelo, "¿Papá estuviste en problemas?" pregunta, Gohan voltea hacia Pan y sonríe, y dice "Ya veo, vinieron porque estaban preocupados por mi..., Pan tú ya sabías que yo no corría ningún peligro con él, ya que tú fuiste la primera en ver a sus ojos", voltea hacia Roki y dice "Él es un buen muchacho".

Mientras tanto ...

En un lugar lejano, entre las sombras, se escuchan dos voces hablar. "Parece ser que Roki ya fue aceptado por ellos" dice una de las voces, "mju, sí, pero aun no es suficiente..., los saiyayins salvajes son unos tontos, ellos resuelven todo con peleas" dice la otra voz, "Es verdad que primitivos son", "A llegado la hora de actuar, y comenzar con nuestra venganza".

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Soy Gokuro. ¿Qué les pareció esta parte? Fue emocionante ¿no, con un toque de misterio, por fin conocimos un poco de la personalidad del abuelo de Rokijin, a través de sus recuerdos y ya sabemos que Rokijin es un buen muchacho, pero ¿De quiénes son esas voces que hablaban de venganza¿Qué será lo que pasará con Rokijin, Pan, Gohan y Oob¡No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Dragon Ball Evo! Titulado "Un desamor". 


	5. Un desamor

Hola, Soy Gokuro en el capitulo anterior… Una gran batalla surgió entre Gohan y Rokijin, aunque el joven saiyayin no uso todo su fuerza pues tenía prohibido utilizar el poder de Súper Saiyayin, Oob desconfía de Roki y sus celos se incrementan a cada momento pues su novia, Pan, confía en él y lo defiendo. Gohan y Rokijin utilizan sus ataques especiales más poderosos el uno con el otro, pero el hijo de Goku sale victorioso de esta batalla, sabiendo contrarrestar la teletransportación de Roki. Y al final Gohan se da cuenta de que el joven es un buen muchacho.

Bien disfruten este capitulo, es uno de los mejores.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Evo**

_Capitulo V_

"Un Desamor"

Gohan, Pan, Oob y Roki aun estaban en la montaña en donde habían peleado Gohan y Roki, y el joven saiyayin aun seguía desmayado. "Él es un buen muchacho" dice Gohan, mientras ve a Roki, "¿Un buen muchacho?" pregunta Oob, "¿Cómo puede ser posible que él sea un buen muchacho después de haberse burlado de mi, y de desear pelear contra ti, Gohan?" vuelve a preguntar algo molesto, "Así es, me retó, pero en ningún momento deseaba matarme" responde Gohan, "Se parece mucho a mi abuelito Goku, le emociona pelear con personas muy fuertes" dice Pan, Oob voltea hacia ella extrañado de que su novia defendiera tanto a Roki, "Él protegió esta montaña para que no la destruyéramos durante nuestra pelea con su magia" dice Gohan a Oob, "Aun así, no me convence mucho, apenas lo conocemos, y además..." dice algo molesto y vuelve a decir empuñando sus manos "¿Por qué nunca se había presentado hasta ahora que no esta el señor Goku?", "Mi padre murió hace seis años" dice Gohan y voltea hacia Roki y dice "Él tenía la edad de Pan cuando eso ocurrió, no tenía los poderes suficientes como para enfrentarnos, además no sabe sentir el Ki de las personas por eso le era difícil saber donde estaríamos, hasta que se encontró con Pan", Oob decide callarse pues tanto su novia como su suegro protegían mucho a este joven que ya consideraba un rival.

"Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a casa, antes de que Videl se preocupe demasiado" declara Gohan, "Es verdad, nos venimos sin decirle nada a mamá" exclama Pan un tanto alarmada, "Muy bien, entonces regresemos antes de que ese individuo se despierte" dice Oob, "Él se llama ..." trata de decir Pan pero es interrumpida por su novio, "No quiero saber su nombre, solo quiero apartarme de él, hasta que volvamos a enfrentarnos" exclama.

Gohan sin hacerle caso a Oob, se voltea dándole la espalda y toma a Roki en brazos, el discípulo de Goku ve a su suegro hacer eso y sorprendido pregunta "¿Qué estás haciendo?", "Lo llevaremos a mi casa" responde Gohan, "¿Pero por qué?" pregunta Oob, "No podemos dejarlo solo, así" dice Pan, el discípulo de Goku voltea hacia su novia, perplejo, empuña de nuevo sus mano, agacha la mirada, y molesto se resigna a la decisión ya tomada, y dice "¡Está bien, no me agrada esa idea pero..., está bien". Entonces Gohan comienza a volar y Pan lo sigue, Oob se queda estático un momento, luego voltea hacia Roki que era cargado por Gohan, y piensa ´ Algún día descubriré que es lo que tramas, y pondré a todos en tu contra, y ese día volveremos a pelear ´, y se apresura a alcanzar a Gohan y Pan que ya estaban volando.

Ya estaba por anochecer cuando llegaron a su casa, entraron y llegaron a la sala. Gohan se voltea hacia Pan y dice "Pan, ya que es tu amigo, él se quedará en tu cuarto hasta que se recupere", la nieta de Goku se sorprende al escuchar eso, mira a Roki y luego mira a Oob, "Pero papá..." dice ella, "Lo siento hija, pero él se quedará en tu cuarto, hasta que se recupere, como es muy fuerte lo más seguro es que no dure más de una noche" dice su padre, Pan agacha la mirada y dice "Está bien", y la reencarnación de Majin Boo se enfurece más, Gohan ya se había dado cuenta de los celos de Oob, pero se dirige hacia la habitación de Pan para que Roki descansara ahí.

Después de que Gohan deja la sala dejando solos a Oob y a Pan, el joven guerrero se acerca a ella y dice molesto "¿Por qué aceptaste eso?", la hija de Gohan se voltea hacia su novio, seria, y dice "Él es mi amigo así que es natural que mi papá halla decidido eso, lo único que me queda es aceptar", Oob se calma un poco, se pone serio y dice "Pan, yo te quiero mucho, y no puedo soportar que él este aquí, y menos en tu cuarto", "Yo también te quiero Oob, pero... lo siento, él se quedará en mi habitación" dice ella, el discípulo de Goku se queda perplejo al escuchar esto, sin habla, y solo se enfurecerse más, pero luego se calma un poco y dice "¡Está bien! Después de todo fue decisión de Gohan y no tuya", y Pan ve fijamente a Oob y dice "Realmente lo siento" y lo deja solo en la sala, y Oob se queda mirando a Pan, irse.

Mientras tanto ...

Un personaje misterioso aparece sobre el edificio más alto de Santan City, el Sol rojo del atardecer estaba justo detrás de él, por lo que solo se veía una silueta. Estaba de brazos cruzados y solo se dedicaba a ver a las personas que estaban abajo, por la calle y a los autos pasar. Y dice con una voz malévola "¡Qué estúpida es toda esa gente! Algún día¡Los eliminaré a todos!... espero que él esté haciendo bien su parte, o si no será más difícil hacer funcionar el plan". En ese momento pasa Bhra, la hija de Vegeta, el príncipe saiyayin, pasaba justo enfrente de ese edificio, tomada del brazo de un hombre, y estaba sonriendo, aquel personaje que se encontraba sobre el edificio, los ve pasar y solo sonríe un poco y dice "Ese hombre debe ser eliminado...".

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gohan ...

Gohan estaba poniendo a Roki sobre la cama de Pan, para que pudiera descansar mejor, al dejarlo solo se le queda mirando fijamente, "Espero que mis conclusiones sean ciertas, él no mostraba ninguna intensión de matarme, pero... cuando llegó su mirada expresaba mucha frialdad" dice él y sonríe "Pero aun así..., Roki es un buen muchacho", en ese momento entra Pan a su habitación, "¿Papá estas seguro que él debe quedarse aquí?" pregunta, "Sí, no te preocupes hija" responde Gohan, su hija se le queda mirando a Roki que estaba acostado a su cama, y se pregunta ´ ¿Cómo habrá obtenido tanto poder¿Y cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones? ´ luego voltea a ver a su padre y piensa ´ Espero que no te equivoques, papá ´.

"Pan, será mejor que te quedes con él, por si despierta, cuídalo" dice Gohan acercándose a su hija, Pan ve a su padre seria por unos segundos y dice "¡Está bien!", y Gohan le sonríe a Pan un poco y dice "No te preocupes Pan, todo va a salir bien", la nieta de Goku solo se le queda mirando a su papá, luego ve a Roki y sonríe un poco "Sí". Gohan sale de la habitación de Pan en ese momento.

Afuera de la habitación de Pan, Gohan se encuentra con Videl, que se había dado cuenta que su esposo ya había regresado. "Gohan¡ya regresaste!" dice ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo para encontrarse con Gohan, él voltea hacia su esposa y sonríe, la ropa del hijo de Goku había sido desgarrada por los ataques de Rokijin, y después de que Videl ve que su esposo estaba bien le dice "Ahora tendrás que comprarte otra camisa y otro pantalón, eran los más nuevos, te los acaba de comprar la semana pasada", Gohan solo sonríe y dice "Has cambiado algo en estos últimos años, Videl, antes no te preocupabas tanto por pequeñeces", "Eso es porque ya vi que estás bien, por lo visto ganaste la pelea" dice Videl, "Sí, la gané pero..., fue difícil" responde el saiyain, "El que realmente me preocupa es su abuelo, él sabe todo de nosotros, y nosotros nada de él, además todo indica que es mucho más fuerte que Roki, debemos tener cuidado" dice Gohan, Videl ve a su esposo en silencio por unos segundos, luego se acerca a él y lo abraza, y le dice "Entonces tendremos que ir con Vegeta a informarle todo… después, por ahora tú debes descansar, conmigo", Gohan ve a su esposa con una sonrisa y dice "¡Está bien!" y se van por el pasillo, la hija de Mr. Satán iba tomada del brazo de su esposo y sonriendo.

En ese momento Oob subía por las escaleras, para llegar a la habitación de Pan, que estaba precisamente cerca de ellas, y entra a la habitación, Pan estaba sentada en su cama y Roki aun se encontraba inconsciente. "Pan, vengo a pedirte disculpas por mi actitud" dice Oob apenado por lo que había dicho y hecho, "A mi no me debes decir nada sino a él" dice Pan volteando hacia su nuevo amigo, "Pero... Está bien, solo esperaré a que despierte" dice Oob, Pan sonríe y se levanta de la cama y se acerca a su novio, lo abraza y lo besa en los labios, esta vez el discípulo de Goku sonríe y también abraza a su novia pero solo la pega a su pecho poniéndole su mano derecha en su nuca y acariciándola un poco. Pan se separa del pecho de Oob después de unos minutos, pero esta vez ya estaba muy feliz.

"Este fue un día muy largo, y extraño" dice Pan a Oob sonriendo, él la mira y dice "Sí, es verdad", Pan se voltea hacia Rokijin y se sienta en la cama, y dice "Realmente es muy fuerte", "Sí, lo sé" responde Oob, "¿De dónde crees que halla obtenido tanta poder?" pregunta ella, "Eso no lo sé" responde él, Pan se le queda mirando fijamente a Roki, y dice "Un saiyayin..., estoy feliz de que no seamos los únicos sobrevivientes", Oob se acerca un poco y ve a Roki "¿Así que él es un saiyayin?" pregunta, Pan voltea hacia Oob y dice "Sí¿no es grandioso?", el discípulo de Goku voltea hacia su novia y desviando la mirada dice "Sí, grandioso", "Ojala y mi abuelito Goku estuviera aquí, estoy segura que él también se pondría muy feliz por esto" dice sonriendo, y Oob solo se le queda mirando, "Ahora que lo pienso..." dice ella mientras pone su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y pone el codo sobre su pierna derecha, en posición de pensante, y dice "...él me dijo que admiraba mucho a mi abuelito Satan, pero... él tiene más poderes de los que mi abuelito tuvo¿realmente sabrá quien era mi abuelo Satan o me habrá mentido?" luego se voltea hacia Oob y le pregunta "¿Tú que crees Oob, él me mintió o realmente admiraba a mi abuelito Satan?", el joven guerrero ve fijamente la cara de Pan que estaba sonriendo y luego ve a Roki, luego empuña sus mano, y frunce el seño y cierra los ojos, haciendo un gesto de cómo si se estuviera reteniendo un sentimiento y dice muy molesto "¡Yo no lo sé!", "¿Qué pasa Oob?" dice Pan y se levanta de la cama, "¡Lo que pasa es que...!" dice él y se voltea dándole la espalda a su novia y grita "¡No dejas de hablar de eeeeeeellllllllllll¡Cómo si fuera tan especial!" y con gran ira sale de la habitación de Pan, "!Oob espera!" grita Pan, pero su novio no escucha y sigue caminando.

(Coft coft) Roki despierta tosiendo justo cuando Oob salía de la habitación de Pan, ella se voltea, "Ya despertaste" dice, Roki se le queda mirando y luego ve su alrededor, "¿En dónde estoy?" pregunta, "En mi habitación, papá te trajo" responde Pan, "¿En tu habitación?" dice Roki, "Sí, papá te trajo aquí para que descansaras y te recuperaras de tus heridas" dice ella, Roki sonríe y dice con una voz burlona "¡Bueno ya que estaban en eso¿no creen que hubiera sido mejor llevarme a un hospital?", Pan empuña su mano derecha y la sube hasta su rostro y haciendo un ademán de disgusto le grita "¡Tonto mal a agradecido¡Todavía que te dejo quedarte en mi cuarto¡Recuerda que yo soy una dama¡No deberías estar en me habitación!", Roki se queda en silencio, se sienta, y voltea sonriendo hacia Pan, "Por lo menos cambiaste esa cara de tristeza" dice él, y Pan se queda perpleja por unos momento "¿Hhheeeee!", y luego mira fijamente al joven saiyayin y se sonroja, y luego sonríe, y dice "¡Gracias!".

"¡No¡Gracias a ti!" declara Roki, y su amiga se queda callada por un momento hasta que el joven saiyayin le pregunta "¿Acaso tuviste problemas?", "Sí" responde ella mientras mira al suelo, Roki se da cuenta del por qué y dice "¿Acaso fue por mi culpa¿Fue con Oob?", "Sí, fue con Oob, pero no fue tu culpa" responde Pan aun mirando al suelo. El nuevo amigo de Pan se trata de levantar, al momento de eso siente un dolor en el costado izquierdo, "¡Hhhhhaaaaaaahhhh!" se queja Roki mientras se pone la mano derecha en su costado, Pan voltea rápidamente hacia su amigo algo preocupada, y luego se acerca a él para sentarlo, "¡Quédate ahí!" dice ella, "debes sanar" vuelve a decir, "¡Estoy bien no te preocupes!" dice Roki y se levanta aun con ese dolor, "necesito llegar a mi casa, o sino mi padre y mi abuelo se van a enojar" vuelve a decir, "Entiendo, aun así quédate un rato más, hasta que ya no te duela tanto" dice la nieta de Goku, y Rokijin en ese momento voltea hacia Pan, y la ve fijamente y piensa ´ Es muy linda, y además se preocupa por mi ´ y sonríe.

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además tienes asuntos más importantes que atender" declara Roki, "¿Asuntos más importantes?" dice Pan extrañada, "Sí, como ir tras de Oob para hablar con él y decirle que no nos volveremos a hablar jamás" dice él, Pan ve fijamente a Roki y dice "Pero yo no quiero eso, no quiero dejar de hablarte", "Entonces solo habla con él , para que soluciones rápido esto antes de que se complique más y ya no halla solución" dice el saiyayin evolucionado y se levanta sin quejarse del dolor, aunque aún lo sentía, pero él deseaba que Pan se fuera con Oob, al ver que Roki no mostraba ningún dolor, Pan dice "De acuerdo, voy a hablar con Oob", "¡Eso es!" exclama Roki echándole ánimos, y ambos sonríen, luego Pan se da la vuelta hacia la puerta y camina hacia ella, y Roki la sigue.

Ya afuera de la casa, estaban Roki y Pan, "Él se fue para el sur, puedo sentirlo" dice Pan, "Es verdad debo aprender a sentir el Ki de las personas para que mi entrenamiento este completo... bueno yo iré a la Satan City, allá vivo" dice Roki, "Sí ya me dijiste, entonces nos veremos mañana" responde Pan, "Sí nos veremos mañana" dice Roki, y ambos sonríen, y el joven saiyayin despega lentamente viendo a Pan y luego se da vuelta y se va, ella se le queda mirando y dice "Es un buen muchacho, me agrada mucho, y cuando él me mira de esa forma, yo siento..." y se pone la mano derecha sobre su corazón, "¡Bueno… eso no importa!" dice ella sonriendo, y luego vuela hacia el sur rápidamente.

Mientras tanto ...

Oob había llegado a una pradera y estaba solo y furioso. Caminando de un lado a otro dice "¡Maldición¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ese individuo? Pan parecía tan feliz de haberlo encontrado¡Maldición!", luego se detiene y mira al suelo empuñando las manos y furioso, "¡Me voy a vengar, voy a entrenar más duro, y lo venceré¡Lo mataré!"

Mientras tanto ...

Rokijin continuaba volando hacia su casa. ´´ Padre… Pan y Oob son novios, pero se han peleado, parecer ser que él no resiste que yo esté cerca de ella, ya no tengo tantos poderes, la pelea con Gohan realmente me debilitó, apenas y puedo volar, por favor, encárguese ´´ dice Rokijin a su padre utilizando su poder psíquico, y continua volando, ´´ Está bien ´´ le responde su padre igualmente en forma telepatía.

Después ...

Oob aún continuaba en ese lugar, pero estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, y Pan llega por fin a ese lugar, el joven guerrero se da cuenta del Ki de su novia y se para rápidamente, Pan ve a su novio y desciende enfrente de él. "Oob, tenemos que hablar" dice ella, "¿Hablar? Ya hablamos y de lo único que hablas es de él" dice Oob molesto, "Entiéndeme, es un saiyayin, nosotros somos muy pocos y me da gusto saber que hay más" dice Pan, el discípulo de Goku se queda callado por un segundo y se calma y luego vuelve a empuñar sus mano y furioso dice "Pues, no te acostumbres a que halla más, porque lo voy a eliminar", Pan se molesta por eso y da un paso fuerte al frente y dice "¿Aun planeas pelear con él¿Aun cuando yo no lo desee?", "Sí, porque me humillo, jugó con migo" responde Oob, "Entonces, dime y mírame a los ojos¿qué es más impórtate para ti, las peleas o yo?" le pregunta Pan a su novio, él voltea hacia Pan y la ve a los ojos y se calma. En ese momento ...

Oob tiene un ilusión, ve a Rokijin detrás de Pan que se acerca poco a poco, paso a paso, sonriendo, burlándose de él, y le dice "¡Eres un estúpido, realmente crees que te va a preferir a ti, teniéndome a mi, alguien mucho más fuerte y poderoso, y sobre todo de su misma raza, ella es mía, lo quieras o no, la única forma de que tú te quedes con ella es venciéndome en batalla, esa es la única forma, mientras tanto..., ella será mía, y disfrutaremos el uno del otro al máximo, y tú amigo mío no podrás hace nada, ella te vio perder, con alguien menor que tú, pero más fuerte, te vio humillado y chillando por tu derrota, para ella ya no eres el Oob del que se enamoró, el Oob todo poderoso, ahora apareció alguien mejor… ¡yo¡ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", en ese momento Oob se vuelve a enfurecer y dice en voz baja "Lo eliminaré" sin responderle a Pan, entonces ella desvía su mirada de su novio y en voz baja dice "¡Ya veo! Adiós Oob", y se da la media vuelta y se va volando de regreso a su casa, Oob solo se queda mirando a Pan marcharse. .

Pan estaba muy triste, de sus ojos salían lagrimas, y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ella deseaba contener el llanto pero no pudo, descendió al suelo, se arrodillo, se puso su mano izquierda en el rostro y su mano derecha en su pecho y comenzó a soltar el llanto, hacía mucho tiempo que Pan no lloraba, así que continuo y continuo, hasta que ya no pudo más. .

Mientras esto ocurría ...

Roki continuaba volando hacía su casa. ´´ Ya está hecho, hijo ´´ le declara su padre por telepatía, Rokijin solo sonrió "¡Grandioso!" dijo él.

Continuará ...

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Soy Gokuro. Esta vez parece un drama o algo así verdad¡qué triste, espero que les halla gustado esta parte de la historia, porque a mi sí, ustedes ¿Qué creen que pase entre Oob y Pan ¿Regresaran a ser novios¿Oob eliminará a Roki¿Qué es lo que Roki quiere de Pan? Y ¿Quién era ese personaje misterioso que estaba en un edificio de Satan City¡No se pierde el siguiente capitulo de Dragon Ball Evo! Titulado "Aparece otro saiyayin evolucionado". 


	6. Aparece otro saiyain evolucionado

En el capitulo anterior surge una verdadera rivalidad entre Oob y Rokijin, el joven guerrero Z que se sentía excluido por su novia Pan por causa de éste saiyayin, por lo que decide entrenar más para poder derrotarlo y al final descubrir lo que realmente ocurre. Pero Pan siente una gran simpatía por su nuevo amigo por lo que decide terminar la relación que llevaba con Oob, al no aceptar esta rivalidad, y ella llora desconsolada y sola en algún lugar cerca de la montaña Paos. Pero Roki trama algo, junto con su padre, y un hombre misterioso que aparece en Satan City.

En este capitulo, conocerán a otro de estos Saiyayins... en este capitulo descubrirán uno de los objetivos de ellos.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Evo**

_Capitulo VI_

"Aparece Otro Saiyayin Evolucionado"

Roki continuaba volando por la Satan City hacia su casa. "Ya no puedo esperar para ver a Pan mañana" dice Roki "Ella ya esta confiando en mi, y espero que así siga..., por cierto...", utiliza su poder psíquico para hablar con su papá, ´´ Papá ¿Mi hermano ya está listo? ´´ dice Roki, ´´ No te preocupes hijo, tu hermano también se empeñará en cumplir su parte ´´ responde su padre, ´´ Espero que lo haga bien..., aunque no importa qué pase, mientras mi hermano haga lo que tiene que hacer todo saldrá bien ´´ dice Roki, ´´ Sí lo sé, él comenzará mañana, ya sabe por donde pasará ella, y comenzará a hacer lo suyo ´´, el joven sonríe y dice ´´ ¡Qué bien! Todo está saliendo bien ´´, ´´ Regresa pronto a casa hijo, necesitamos hablar ´´ dice el papá, ´´ ¡Está bien! ´´ responde Roki, y aumenta la velocidad a la que volaba.

A la mañana siguiente, por la tarde ...

Un joven en especial se encontraba rondando por el centro de la Satan City, cerca del edificio más alto de la ciudad, iba caminando hasta pararse justo enfrente de un callejón, ya que había visto a alguien, especial, una muchacha muy bella, esa muchacha era Bhra, que venía del brazo de un hombre. "Ya viene" dice el joven, "Solo necesito algo con que llamar su atención". En ese momento el joven escuchó unas voces que venían del callejón, "¡Olle tú!" dice una de las voces, él voltea hacia el callejón y ve a cuatro pandilleros, estaban vestidos muy extravagantemente, toda su ropa era negra y tenían pintado el cabello de diversos colores, con aretes por todos lados, y cada uno tenía un tubo de metal en sus manos.

El joven entra al callejón que no tenía salida, y les pregunta "¿Qué es lo que desean?", "¿Qué deseamos?" dice uno de los pandilleros, y otro se le acerca al joven con una sonrisa burlesca, le pone el tubo en el cuello y dice "Lo que deseamos es todo lo que tienes", el joven no muestra ninguna preocupación por los pandilleros, los ve solo moviendo los ojos, luego ve el tubo en su cuello, y voltea hacia el pandillero que estaba enfrente de él, y dice "¡Quítame eso del cuello!", el pandillero se queda confundido por unos segundos y luego ríe "¡Ha ha ha ha!", y voltea hacia los demás sin hacerlo caso, y dice con una actitud burlesca "¿Escucharon eso¡Me acaba de dar una orden!", y todos los demás pandilleros también ríen "¡Ha ha ha ha!", al ver eso el joven sonríe, cierra sus ojos y agacha la cabeza, y dice "¡Gracias por darme una forma para llamar su atención!".

Al escuchar eso los pandilleros dejan de reír, y el que estaba enfrente del joven voltea hacia él lentamente, en cuanto se voltea completamente, el joven abre sus ojos y mira fijamente al pandillero con una mirada de frialdad, y con un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha, le agarra el cuello, apretándoselo y lo levanta con solo su mano, todos los pandilleros se sorprenden al ver eso, el pandillero que estaba enfrente del joven suelta el tubo de metal y comienza a quejarse y trataba de quitarse la mano del muchacho con sus dos manos, pero no podía el joven era demasiado fuerte, entonces los otros pandilleros comienzan a preocuparse por su compañero, cada uno toma el tubo de metal con sus dos manos, y atacan al joven, él solo los ve con su mirada fría, y justo antes de que los tres pandilleros llegaran con él, arrojan al que traía agarrado del cuello, afuera del callejón, y éste se estrella de espalda con un automóvil que estaba estacionado.

En ese momento iba pasando Bhra tomada del brazo de su novio, y ve como el pandillero salía volando del callejón y se estrellaba con el auto. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta ella, "Debe de haber alguna pelea callejera ahí" responde el novio, entonces Bhra suelta a su novio del brazo y se dirige a ver que era lo que ocurría en ese lugar, y lo que ve es al joven esquivando todos los ataques de los tres pandilleros, haciéndose de un lado para el otro.

El muchacho se da cuenta de que Bhra estaba viendo todo, y dice "¡Ya me cansaron!", los pandilleros se detienen por un momento uno de ellos dice furioso "¿Ya te cansamos?...¡Ahora verás!", y se lanza hacia el joven tratando de golpearlo con su tubo, pero el muchacho los detiene con su mano derecha, todos se sorprenden al ver eso, excepto Bhra, poco a poco se comenzaron a reunir más espectadores fuera del callejón que veían la pelea del muchacho con los pandilleros. Entonces el joven dobla el tubo de metal que estaba agarrando con su dedo pulgar, los pandilleros comenzaron a sentir temor, "¿Quién eres!" pregunta el pandillero del que se había protegido, el joven sonríe y suelta el tubo y, con su mano izquierda abierta golpea al pandillero en la mejilla izquierda, lanzándolo por el aire esta estrellarse con la pared del callejón.

Al ver eso los otros dos pandilleros trata de huir pero el joven los ve, y con una gran velocidad los intercepta poniéndose enfrente de ellos, y dice "Les dije que quitaran el tubo de mi cuello..., ahora pagaran muy caro el haberme enfrentado", y de su frente brilla un punto de luz, los dos pandilleros temerosos atacan al muchacho, "¡Aaaaaahhhhh!" gritan ambos, pero de repente sus piernas se detienen, y no pueden mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, luego se elevan por el aire y todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, incluso Bhra. El muchacho hace su mano derecha hacía atrás y luego en un instante lo estira hacia los pandilleros, y los dos pandilleros salen volando hasta estrellarse con la pared del callejón y quedan inconscientes.

Bhra, al ver eso sonríe, este joven se voltea hacia la hija de Vegeta y también sonríe y paso a paso se acerca a ella, al ver eso todos se van de ese lugar, ya que le habían agarrado temor, pero Bhra y su novio se quedaron. El muchacho se poso enfrente de la joven saiyayin y dice "¡Hola!", ella lo ve y responde "¡Hola!" también, el novio de Bhra se pone celoso al ver como se veían ambos, y la hace hacia atrás poniéndose entre ella y el joven extraño, y lo ve con resentimiento y dice "¡Aléjate de ella!", el muchacho ve al novio de Bhra y sonríe y, dice "¡No me enfrente!" y voltea hacía la saiyayin y vuelve a decir "¡Ella no debe estar con un soquete como tú!", el novio de Bhra se enfurece y lanza un golpe a la cara del muchacho, y él logra defenderse interceptando el puño del novio con su mano izquierda, el joven voltea hacia el novio de Bhra y con una mirada fría dice "¡Imbécil!", y comienza a apretar su mano con tal fuerza que hasta le quiebra los huesos de su mano, el novio grita de dolor "¡AAAAAAAAAA!" y se arrodilla enfrente del extraño.

El muchacho le suelta la mano al novio de Bhra y dice "¡Vete de aquí!", pero éste que estaba sufriendo por su mano dice "¡No! Ella es mi novia", entonces Bhra que estaba atrás de su novio se agacha un poco y al oído le dice "Eres muy débil, tú y yo ya no somos nada", el exnovio de Bhra se sorprende al escuchar eso y se queda estupefacto, ella se levanta y se acerca al extraño, y son una sonrisa dice "¡Hola de nuevo! Me llamo Bhra", el joven sonríe y dice "¡Hola! yo me llamo Sangen".

El exnovio de Bhra se enfurece aun más, se levanta y lanza un golpe con su otra mano, pero Sangen hace brillar su frente de nuevo y el exnovio se queda paralizado y luego se hace hacia atrás por los aires a varios metros de distancia, hasta que cae al suelo y queda desmayado. Bhra ve eso y le dice "¿Cómo haces eso?", Sangen voltea hacia la hija de Vegeta y le dice "Eso lo puedo hacer porque yo soy psíquico", "¿Psíquico?" pregunta Bhra algo sorprendida, "¡Sí! Pero ese no es mi único poder" contesta Sangen, "¡En serio!" exclama ella con una sonrisa y dice "¿Me podrías enseñar tus demás poderes?", "¡Sí!" responde Sangen, "¡Qué bien!" exclama Bhra con alegría, "Pero aquí no, te llevaré a otro lugar" dice Sangen volteando a su alrededor, la joven saiyayin lo ve fijamente y dice "Está bien", entonces Sangen se acerca a Bhra y la toma en brazos, ella se sorprende al pasar esto ya que nunca la habían abrasado de esa forma, ni siquiera Vegeta, ve a Sangen y se sonroja, y Sangen comienza a flotar en el aire, y vuela hacia el este de la ciudad, y dice "¡Te llevaré a un lugar muy hermoso!".

Sangen llevo a Bhra fuera de la ciudad, hasta un bosque, en un lugar cerca de una cascada, lleno de árboles y plantas, y muchos animales silvestres. Él descendió en un peñasco a una altura de la mitad de la cascada, y donde se podía ver con claridad la caída del agua. Al llegar baja a Bhra de sus brazos con suavidad, ella aún estaba sonrojada por eso. "¡Bien! llegamos" exclama Sangen, Bra mira a su alrededor asombrada y le pregunta a Sangen "¿En dónde estamos?", "Este es el lugar favorito de mi hermano menor y mío" dice Sangen mientra ve la cascada, luego voltea hacia Bhra y dice "Aquí solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños, y aun... nos gusta", "Es muy hermoso" dice la saiyayin asombrada, "Sí lo sé, eso es porque ningún humano ha venido hasta aquí, los humanos solo destruyen la naturaleza" dice Sangen, Bra lo mira fijamente algo perpleja por lo que dijo y le pregunta "¿Tu no eres un humano?", Sangen sonríe mientras la mira, se voltea hacia la cascada y camina unos pasos acercándose a ésta, y mientras la mira dice "No soy humano..., y ahora te mostraré mi poder".

Bhra se le queda mirando fijamente a Sangen atenta a lo que sea que pudiera hacer, y luego ve como de la espalda de Sangen tratan de salir algo, su camisa se estira y se rompe, y le salen dos alas blancas como las de Rokijin, Bhra se sorprende al ver eso, luego a ella le llama la atención algo más, Sangen tenía cola, y le recuerda la cola de tenía Goku cuando estaba vivo, "Esa cola es muy parecida a la del papá de Gohan y Goten" dice sorprendida, "¿Gohan dices?" pregunta Sangen algo sorprendido, "Te refieres al hijo del saiyayin Kakarotto, mejor conocido como Goku?" vuelve a preguntar, "Sí...¿Los conoces?" dice Bhra, "No, pero mi abuelo y mi padre, sí" responde Sangen, "Ya veo... entonces si sabes del señor Goku debes saber de mi papá, Vegeta" declara Bhra, Sangen se voltea hacia la joven saiyayin sorprendido y dice "¿Vegeta?...¿Eres hija del príncipe Vegeta?", ella sonríe, pone sus manos en su cintura, y mirando a Sangen dice con orgullo "¡Sí!...¿Pero...por qué sabes de ellos?", "¡Pues veras...!" dice Sangen y luego estira sus alas y cruza sus brazos y dice "Eso es porque mi familia es una familia de saiyayins", "¿Saiyayins!" grita sorprendida Bhra, "Sí, pero a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros somos saiyayins evolucionados, o como yo nos nombre saiyayins Evo".

En ese momento salen de entre los arbustos una pareja de venados, Sangen los ve y sonríe, y Bhra solo los ve. Los venados ven al saiyayin evo y se la acercan sin ningún tipo de agresión o preocupación, y Sangen acaricia a ambos venados, "¡Son muy hermosos¿no es cierto?" exclama él, Bhra se asombra por el comportamiento que los venados tenían ante Sangen, ya que hasta parecía que sonreían mientras él lo acariciaba, luego ella reacciona y dice "Sí, aunque nunca les hago mucho caso a los animales, en mi casa hay un jardín donde habitan toda clase de animales", Sangen deja de acariciar a los venados voltea hacia Bhra y dice "A mi me agradan los animales, ya que han podido sobrevivir a los humanos, y además han estado aquí desde hace más tiempo que ellos" luego con una mirada de ira y empuñando fuertemente sus manos dice "¡Pero los humano nos los han sabido apreciar, ni a los animales ni a las plantas, ni a nada de lo que esté en este bosque, ellos los cazan, derriban árboles, contaminan el agua, hacen sufrir a la naturaleza!", la joven saiyayin baja la mirada y dice "Es verdad".

Sangen mira a Bhra y ve que estaba triste, él sonríe y dice "Pero no venimos a este lugar para hablar sobre los humanos, venimos para que veas mi poder", la joven saiyayin voltea hacia Sangen y sonríe, y luego dice con alegría "¡Es verdad, quiero ver lo que un saiyayin Evo puede hacer!". El joven saiyayin se voltea hacia los venados y les dice "Será mejor que ustedes se vallan" y le sonríe, los venados entienden sus palabras y se van, y Sangen dice "Yo y mi hermano solíamos jugar con los animales, es por eso que nos llevamos bien con ellos", Bhra se le queda mirando a Sangen y piensa ´ ¡Qué hombre más extraño! ´ luego sonríe y vuelve a pensar ´ Pero... me agrada ´.

Sangen camina hacia la cascada nuevamente y le dice a Bhra "Observa con atención", "Sí lo haré" dice ella. Sangen levanta sus brazos hacia la cascada con las palmas extendidas, luego sus alas comienzan a brillar y aparece un punto luminoso en su frente, "¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" grita él, y luego la cascada se detiene y la mantiene así, Bhra se asombra al ver eso, luego Sangen mueve su brazo derecho hacia abajo y brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, "Aaaaaaahhhhh" hace, luego junta sus brazos y los separa con un movimiento rápido, "Haaaaaaaa" grita, y la cascada se divide en dos partes, se podía ver la tierra que era cubierta por el agua, luego pega sus codos a las costillas, "Aaaaaaahhhhh" hace, y la cascada vuelve a caer normalmente, luego mueve de un jalón su mano derecha hacia el frente, "¡Haaaaaaa!" grita él, y se escucha un ruido extraño como si algo se golpeara con la tierra y esta se fragmentara, y de repente vuelve a poner su codo en la costilla con un movimiento rápido¡Haaaaaaa, y de la cascada sale una roca gigante oponiéndose al paso del agua, y con varios movimientos consecutivos iguales saca varias rocas en diferentes partes de la cascada, "¡Haaaaaaa!", luego regresa y sus codos a los costados, se flexiona un poco hacia el frente y de nuevo estira sus brazos hacia la cascada¡Haaaaaaa!", y se escucha un ruido estruendoso, y las rocas vuelvan a entrar en su lugar original, y el agua de la cascada cae más aprisa, y luego todo regresa a la normalidad.

Sangen voltea hacia Bhra, mete sus alas y cola de nuevo a su cuerpo y dice sonriendo "¿Qué te pareció?", "No estuvo mal" responde ella con cierto tono de sarcasmo, aunque sí estaba sorprendida, "Pero... ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?" pregunta, "¿Fuerte dices¡yo soy muy fuerte, hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie que me pueda detener" responde Sangen alardeando de sus poderes, Bhra lo ve de pies y cabeza y le dice "¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa?", "¿A tu casa?" pregunta él un poco perplejo, "Sí..., a mi papá no le va a agradar del todo pero... aun así ven" dice ella sonriendo, "De acuerdo" exclama Sangen, "Entonces sígueme" exclama Bhra, y comienza a flotar un poco, ve a Sangen, le sonríe y vuela más rápido, el saiyayin evo la ve y comienza a volar con más rapidez que Bhra para alcanzarla, hasta que la alcanza.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Bra...

Estaban Vegeta, Pan, Videl, Bulma y Gohan reunidos hablando acerca de Rokijin, en la sala de la casa. "Entonces dices que él se hace llamar un saiyayin evolucionado" dice Vegeta a Gohan, "Sí, y es muy fuerte, pude vencerlo pero..., me costo algo de trabajo" responde Gohan, "¿Creen que se trate de un nuevo enemigo?" pregunta Bulma, "¡No!" dice Pan y poco molesta, "El no es nuestro enemigo" dice ella, "Al pelear con él me di cuenta de que no es una mala persona, sin embargo..., su Ki..., no muestra evidencia de si es maligno o bondadoso" dice Gohan, "¡Pero papá! No nunca trato de matarte" dice Pan tratando de defender a Rokijin, "Aun así es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que venció a Oob" dice Videl, "¿Cómo dicen que se llama?" pregunta Vegeta, "El se llama Rokijin" responde Gohan, "¡Rokijin!..., hay algo que no puedo recordar acerca de ese nombre, sin embargo sí es un nombre de saiyayin" dice Vegeta, "Eso quiere decir que quien le dio ese nombre recuerda algo acerca de los saiyayins" dice Bulma, "Él vive con su abuelo y su padre..., tal vez su abuelo recuerde algo acerca de eso, aunque, dijo que había llegado a la Tierrados añosantes de la llegada de mi papá" dice Gohan, todos se quedan callados unos minutos, y luego aparece Bra en la entrada de la sala, y todos voltean a verla, y ella dice "¡Les tengo una sorpresa!" y se hace a un lado, y en ese momento entra Sangen.

Vegeta y Gohan se percatan de su Ki, yel hijo de Gokusiente en él un Ki parecido al de Rokijin, un Ki confuso.El príncipe de los Saiyayinsse levanta del sofá en que estaba sentado y le pregunta molesto "¡Bhra¿Quién es él?", Bra sonríe y dice "El es Sangen un saiyayin como nosotros", y todos se sorprenden al escuchar eso,el joven saiyayin evove a Bhra con una mirada algo confusa y piensa ´ ¿Cómo ustedes?... ¡No! yo no soy como ustedes, soy superior´, "¡Otro saiyayin!"exclama Gohan, "¿Acaso conoces a Rokijin?" pregunta Pan, Sangen voltea a verlosy dice "Sí soy un saiyayin, y Rokijin es mi hermano", "¿Tú hermano?" exlamaPan sorprendida, "Sí¿Acaso conoces a mi hermano menor?" pregunta Sangen, "Sí, él y yo estamos en la misma clase" responde ella, "¡Ya veo!", "¡Dime la verdad¿quién o qué eres tú?" pregunta Vegeta, "Yo soy Sangen un saiyayin evolucionado, esa es la verdad" responde, "¿Pero cómo es posible que hallan evolucionado?" pregunta Bulma, "Es un secreto que mi abuelo se niega a contarme, ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe" responde Sangen. Vegeta no sabia ni que pensar la mirada de Sangen no expresaba nada de maldad, pero tampoco bondad, sin embargo, Sangen veía a todos con una mirada orgullosa pero calida, en ese momento Gohan se le acerca a Vegeta y dice en voz baja "Su mirada essimilar a laquetiene Rokijin".

En ese momento entra Trunks a la sala, venía con su esposa, y su hijo, la esposa de Trunks se llama Laila y su hijo Kan, Kan era un bebe de apenas 1 años de edad. Vegeta voltea a ver a su hijo, "¡Trunks!" dice él,"Papá¿qué es lo que pasa?" pregunta Trunks, "Trunks tenemos visitas" dice Bulma,su hijovoltea hacia Sangen y se dirige a él para saludarlo, "Hola yo me llamo Trunks" dice y estira su mano,el saiyayin evolo saluda y responde "Y yo me llamo Sangen", "¿Sangen dices¿Eres amigo de Bhra?" pregunta Trunks, "Sí" responde, "Lo acabo de conocer" declara Bhra, Trunk voltea haciasu hermanaaunque no le sorprende que allá hecho eso, y le dice "¿Qué no ibas a salir con tu novio? hoy" , "Sí pero lo dejé, ya no somos novios" responde ella, pero a Trunks no le sorprende, luego ve a Sangen y dice "¡ya veo!..., bueno pues buena suerte Sangen la necesitaras" dice Trunks sonriendo,el saiyayin evose queda un poco confundido por esas palabras y Bhra se sonroja y dice "¡Hermano!", eso sí le sorprendió a Trunk nunca había visto aBra sonrojarse por alguien.

"Trunks, él es un saiyayin" dice Vegeta, y Trunks se sorprende bastante "¡Un saiyayin!" grita, "Ehhhhhh... sí soy un saiyayin evolucionado o como a mí me gusta nombrarnos un saiyayin evo" dice Sangen, entonces Trunks se preocupa. A Bra se le ocurre algo, y dice "Trunks ¿Podrías... pelear con Sangen?", y todos se sorprenden al escuchar eso, "¿Pelear con él, sin motivo?" pregunta Trunks, entonces a Vegeta también se le ocurre algo y dice "Trunks deja de quejarte y pelea con él", el hijo voltea hacia Vegeta, lo ve por unos segundos y dice "¡Está bien!", la esposa de Trunk, Laila, se acerca a él y dice "¿Estás seguro?", "Sí no te preocupes" dice Trunks mirando a los ojos a Laila y le pone su mano en el hombro, y sonríe, y su esposa también sonríe. "¿Eso quiere decir que pelearas con migo?" pregunta Sangen, "Sí" responde, el saiyayin evo sonríe y dice "Magnifico, esto será divertido", "Entonces salgamos al jardín" dice Vegeta, y todos se van para allá.

Ya en el jardín, Trunk y Sangen estaban parados uno frente al otro, el viento soplaba y mueve sus cabellos, y levantaba un poco de polvo bajo los pies de ambos, todos se les quedaron mirando fijamente, esperando a que iniciaran, en ese momento dice Vegeta "¡Dejen de estarse viendo y comiencen a pelear..., con todo su poder!", Gohan que estaba cerca de Vegeta voltea hacia él y dice "ellos tienen prohibido utilizar todo su poder", pero Sangen voltea hacia Vegeta y sonríe, saca sus alas y cola de su cuerpo y se transforma en un súper saiyayin, "¡AAAAaaaahhhh!" grita, y el viento se vuelve tan violento que derriba un árbol que se encontraba cerca de Sangen, su cola se volvió de color dorado en sus alas apareció una franja amarilla que atravesaba sus alas desde la raíz hasta las puntas, todos se sorprenden en especial Gohan ya que supuestamente ellos tenían prohibido utilizar el poder del súper saiyayin.

Al ver eso Trunks también se transforma ''¡AAAAaaaahhhh!" grita él, en ese momento las alas de Sangen comienzan a brillar, estira su mano y la pone frente a su rostro, y de su mano se forma una esfera de color azul transparente similar a la que había creado Roki, y la lanza al suelo, la energía se extiende por toda la zona y también cubre a los demás excepto a Trunks, y el hemano de Rokijin dice "Ahora sí podremos utilizar todo nuestro poder, sin necesidad de preocuparnos por destruir, algo a nuestro alrededor, ni siquiera les haremos daño a nuestros espectadores", y en ese momento expulsa todo su Ki, "¡AAAAaaaahhhh!" grita Sangen, y en sus alas se forma otra franja de color amarillo en la parte superior de sus alas, "Estas líneas de color dicen en que nivel de la transformación me encuentro" dice Sangen, "¿Eso significa que ahora eres un súper saiyayin fase 2?" pregunta Trunks, "Sí" responde Sangen, "A diferencia de mi hermano, a mí me gusta acabar con esto rápido, es por eso que utilizaré todo mi poder" dice sonriendo, "Ya veo" dice Trunks, "Si no destruiremos nada, entonces...¡AAAAaaaahhhh!" dice Trunks y también expulsa todo su Ki y se transforma en un súper saiyayin fase 2.

"Entonces iniciemos" dice Sangen, poniéndose en posición de pelea, y también Trunks lo hace, y todos se les quedan mirando fijamente, atentos a la pelea, Gohan estaba preocupado, ya que el hermano de Roki era diferente a él, temía que lastimara gravemente a Trunks.

Y comienzan a pelear, ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro, "¡Aaaaaaaa!" gritan ambos, y al llegar comienzan a darse varios golpes consecutivos, golpes y patas, y haciendo eso se elevaron por el aire, Trunks no podía golpear a Sangen, ya que él lograba esquivar y protegerse de sus golpes, en cambio el saiyayin evo lograba tocar a Trunks. Trunks lanza una patada pero Sangen desaparece, y aparece sobre él, y con sus manos juntas golpea en la cabeza a Trunks hacia abajo, estrellándolo con el suelo. Laila, Bulma, Videl y Pan se alarmaron al ver eso, y se preocuparon por Trunks, y Vegeta y Gohan solo veían fijamente la pelea, y Bra estaba entusiasmada por ver la fuerza de Sangen, aun cuando su hermano sea el golpeado.

Trunks se levanta y prepara su ataque más fuerte, una ataque que imitó de Vegeta, estira sus brazos a los lados y ve fijamente a Sangen que estaba sobre él, de sus manos comenzaron aformarse esferas de energía, y elevó su Ki al máximo. Sangen al ver eso también preparó su mejor técnica, junto sus manos de las muñecas, y la puso en su cintura al lado izquierdo, dobla sus rodillas y hace su pie derecho hacia atrás. Gohan se da cuenta del ataque que utilizará el saiyayin evo y grita alarmado "¡Trunks ten cuidado ¡La técnica que utilizará es muy poderosa!", pero Trunks no lo escucha, y dice concentrándose para utilizar todo su poder "Resplandooooorrrrrrr...", y Sangen dice también concentrándose "Kameeee Hameeeee...", todos se sorprenden al escuchar esas palabras de Sangen, y Vegeta le pregunta a Gohan "¿Ese es el Kame Hame Ha de Kakarotto?", "No ese no es esa técnica, es una más poderosa" responde Gohan. Y Trunks lanza su energía gritando "¡... finaaaaaaalllllllll!", y su rival también lanza su energía gritando "¡... Daaaaammmmmmm!".

Y ambos poderes chocan, Trunks trata desesperadamente de vencerlo, pero Sangen no se mostraba muy preocupado, "¡Ahora verán el poder de un saiyayin evo!" grita él, "¡Explotaaaaaaaa!" y expulsa más energía de su cuerpo, Vegeta y Gohan se sorprendieron al sentir tal poder, y la esfera de energía de Sangen explota y sale el fuego mágico , que ya había utilizado Roki contra Gohan, se expande y luego se contrae y ataca a Trunk dirigiéndose y alimentándose de su rayo de energía, "¡Trunks deja de lanzar energía y comienza a volar!" grita Gohan, el hijo de Vegeta se sorprende y deja de lanzar energía, pero no alcanza a esquivar el ataque, y el fuego mágico del Kame Hame Dam cubre por completa a Trunks, "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" grita Trunks de dolor, "¡Trunks!" grita Vegeta preocupado, "¡Trunks!" grita Bulma preocupada, "¡Trunks!" grita Laila preocupada, y "¡Trunks!" grita Pan preocupada, Videl solo se queda sorprendida por el poder de Sangen y se queda sin habla, y al igual que Bhra y aunque estaba algo preocupada por su hermano, no dejaba de admirar a Sangen.

Después de unos segundos el fuego mágico desaparece, y Trunks cae de frente desmayado, "¡He vencido!" dice Sangen, y todos van hacia Trunk para ver como estaba, excepto su herman quien miraba fijamente a Sangen, Gohan puso sus dedos en el cuello de Trunks para ver su estaba vivo, "Aun esta vivo" declare él, "¡Claro! Dudo mucho que él muera con ese poder, es muy fuerte" dice el saiyayin evo y vuelve a decir "Yo nunca he matado a nadie". Vegeta ve a Sangen y dice "¡Quítame esta cosa a mí alrededor..., esta vez pelearas con migo!", Sangen se sorprende y sonríe, "¡Está bien!" dice él, y hace brillar de nuevo sus alas estira su mano hacia el príncipe saiyayin y la protección que le había puesto desaparece, y luego voltea hacia Trunk y de la misma forma lo cubre con la energía azul.

Vegeta comienza a volar y se pone frente a Sangen. El saiyain evo se le queda mirando y sonríe. Vegeta se transforma en el súper saiyayin fase 2, "¡AAAAaaaahhh!" grita él, y lanza un rayo de energía con todo su poder hacia Sangen, éste se queda estático y un momento antes de que lo alcance, Sangen estira sus manos hacia el rayo de energía y de su frente brilla un punto de luz, y se detiene la energía en forma de esfera, luego la energía comenzó a deformarse, y Sangen se sorprende al ver eso, se suponía que no pasaría algo así, y luego explota esa energía cerca de Sangen, lanzándolo hacia atrás, "¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" grita Sangen, y se detiene en el aire, "¡No puede ser! No pude detener la energía de Vegeta, realmente es muy fuerte" dice Sangen sorprendido.

Vegeta sonríe y dice "¡Eres muy fuerte! Pero... yo soy diferente a Trunks" , y expulsa todos su poder vuelve a lanzar un rayo de energía, pero Sangen se tele transporta y aparece arriba de Vegeta y lanza un golpe hacia abajo, pero Vegeta siente antes el Ki del hermano de Roki y logra defenderse del ataque, "¡Ya veo con que también utilizas la tele transportación igual que Kakarotto!" dice Vegeta y sonríe, luego toma del brazo a Sangen y lo lanza al suelo, estrellándolo con él, y Vegeta lanza nuevamente un rayo de energía, "¡Haaaaa!" grita él.

Gohan siente que un Ki se aproxima a gran velocidad, era un Ki extraño, y de repente llega una esfera enorme de energía roja que se detiene entre Sangen y Vegeta que estaba girando en su propio eje a gran de velocidad, "¿Qué?" se pregunta Vegeta, y el rayo de energía de Vegeta choca contra esa esfera roja, y se desvanece, luego esa energía se vuelve blanca y se desvanece también, y de la energía ven una figura que estaba suspendido en el aire, era una persona, y tenía alas y cola, igual que Sangen, y todos incluso Vegeta se sorprenden.

Sangen ve a esa persona y la reconoce, "¡Papá!"exclama Sangen con temor, y se quita la transformación de súper saiyayin, el padre de Sangen lo ve fijamente y dice "Te dije que no te transformaras en súper saiyayin al menos de que fuera realmente necesario" y luego enfurecido dice "¡Sabes que lo tienes prohibido!", Sangen se levanta del suelo y comienza a volar, hasta estar enfrente de su papá, y... (Passssss) el padre lo golpea en la mejilla izquierda con su mano izquierda extendida, y Sangen vuelve a estrellarse en el suelo, "¡Quita esa barrera protectora y, vámonos!" dice ordenándole el padre de Sangen a su hijo, éste se vuelve a levantar y dice con la mirada al suelo "¡Sí!", y estira su mano a la tierra y hace brillar sus alas y desaparece la energía azul.

Sangen vuela hacia su papá, y él dice "¡Vámonos!", "¡Espera!" grita Vegeta, el padre de Sangen voltea hacia Vegeta y dice "Disculpen a mi hijo, es algo desobediente, aun a su edad", "Dime ¿Cómo te llamas y quienes son ustedes?" pregunta Vegeta, "Yo me llamo Fumaji y somos saiyayins, mi padre abandonó el planeta antes de que nuestra raza desapareciera y llegó a la Tierra", y "¿Por qué nunca supe nada de eso? Se suponía que Kakarotto era el único saiyayin que había llegado a la Tierra" dice Vegeta, "Eso no lo sé" responde Fumaji y dice "¡Bueno eso no importa, príncipe Vegeta, nosotros no deseamos nada mas que vivir en este planeta tan hermoso" y le hace una reverencia, Vegeta se sorprende, hace mucho tiempo que nadie le hacia una reverencia, pero se sintió bien al ver eso, "Ahora si me disculpa debo llevarme a mi hijo" dice Fumaji, "¡Está bien! Llévatelo y entrénalo más" dice Vegeta, "Está bien" responde Fumaji sonriendo, luego se voltea hacia su hijo y le dice "¡Vamonos!".

Sangen dice "¡Está bien! Pero déjame despedirme", y se voltea hacia Bhra y se dirige hacia ella, desciende enfrente de la hija de Vegeta, y dice "Ya me voy, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar", Bhra lo ve a los ojos, Sangen la vió con una mirada cálida, y el corazón deesta chica comenzó a latir más fuerte, su respiración se agitó y se sonrojó, y dice mirando al suelo y con una sonrisa "Sí, yo también deseo volver a verte", "Entonces nos volveremos a ver no te preocupes...¡hasta luego!" dice Sangen, Bhra levanta la mirada nuevamente y ve los ojos de su nuevo galán y dice "¡Hasta luego!" y sonríe. Sangen se da la media vuelta y se va volando hacia su padre, se voltea y le dice adiós con la mano a Bhra, luego Fumaji se va volando y Sangen lo sigue.

Todos se les quedan mirando, hasta que desaparecen de su vista. Vegeta desciende enfrente de Gohan y dice "¡Debemos tener cuidado!", y Gohan responde "¡Sí lo sé!".

Continuará ...

* * *

¡Hola soy Gokuro! Y la pregunta de siempre ¿Qué les pareció esta historia, esta vez conocimos al hermano de Rokijin y a su papá, aparentemente son muy fuertes ¿verdad? y parece de Fumaji tiene mal genio, pero... Gohan y Vegeta están muy preocupados ¿será verdad que Rokijin y si familia solo desean vivir en el Tierra? o ¿cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones¿Por qué Vegeta no sabía nada del abuelo de Rokijin y Sangen? y ¿Cómo fue que evolucionaron tan rápido ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Dragon Ball Evo! 


	7. Desconfianza

En el capitulo anterior, Sangen hermano de Rokijin se le aparece a Bhra y aparentemente la conquista, ella lo lleva con su familia cosa que emociona a Sangen. Ésta saiyayin es más violento que su hermano y emotivo. Los guerreros Z hablaban de los nuevos saiyayins en casa de Vegeta cuando Bhra llega con Sangen, él y Trunks tienen una batalla, pero el hijo de Vegeta pierde contra el saiyayin Evo quien había desobedecido la orden de no transformarse en súper saiyayin, siendo Vegeta quien lo castiga a Sangen, pero el padre de Roki y su hermano interfiere deteniendo la pelea entre su hijo y el príncipe saiyayin pidiendo disculpas y se marchan. 

Todos han comenzado a dudar de la bondad de estos guerreros... ha llegado la hora de actuar.

* * *

**Dragon Ball EVO**

_Capitulo VII_

"Desconfianza"

En la escuela de Satan City, Pan y Roki se encontraban platicando, aun no llegaba el maestro de la clase "... entonces se transformo en un súper saiyayin y peleó contra Trunks... y utilizando todo su poder lo venció fácilmente" dice Pan, Roki que la escuchaba con atención, se quedó callado por unos segundos, desvía su vista y molesto piensa ¡Qué tonto eres hermano! Ellos comenzaran a desconfiar de nosotros ,luego voltea a ver a Pan y dice "!Ya veo! Ahora entiendo por qué mi papá estaba tan molesto ayer, Sangen no es una mala persona, pero le gusta llamar mucho la atención, y también le agrada pelear más que a mi", "!Entiendo! Pero mi papá y Vegeta desconfían de ustedes" dice Pan, "Es natural que lo hagan, después de todo aún no les mostramos nada para que piensen lo contrario" dice Roki, luego con una mirada de preocupación le pregunta a Pan "¿Tú. desconfías de nosotros?" Pan se queda un poco perpleja al escuchar eso, se sonroja un poco, mira al suelo y tímidamente dice "Yo...", en ese momento entra el maestro de la clase y dice "!Muy bien jóvenes! Siéntense que vamos a iniciar la clase", Pan no termina de responder a la pregunta de Roki y se sienta, él se le queda mirando y sonríe.

Al final de las clases ambos amigos se despiden "!Adios!" dicen, y salen volando en direcciones opuestas, Pan hacia la montaña Paos y, Roki hacía su casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Mientras él iba volando, se decía así mismo "Debemos hacer algo para que confíen en nosotros, sino todo se vendrá abajo" y cruzando sus brazos se pregunta "¿Pero qué?". Roki voltea hacia el frente y ve que ya esta por salir de la ciudad, había un pequeña montaña y el joven saiyayin se dirigía a ella, saca sus alas de la espalda y las hace brillar, la luz de sus alas lo cobren completamente, las agita y penetra la montaña como si no existiera, y se provocan ondas al penetrarla como las del agua al ser golpeada por una piedra.

Dentro de la montaña, había una gran área de pasto y en medio de todo estaba la casa de los saiyayins evo, que era muy grande y lujosa. Los saiyayins evo habían creado un campo mágico, que no permitía que nadie los viera, ni pudieran llegar a ellos, además ocultaba su Ki, y así Vegeta, Gohan y los demás no podrían encontrarlos.

Roki desciende al suelo y oculta sus alas en su cuerpo, y camina hacia su casa. Dentro de la casa Roki grita "¡Ya llegué!" y voltea a todos lados, y Sangen aparece enfrente de él, "¡Hola hermano!" dice sonriendo, el joven saiyayin lo ve y dice molesto "¡Ya sé lo que pasó ayer!", su hermano se sorprende por la reacción de Roki y dice "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, el abuelo y papá sabrán que hacer", "Pero ellos no están para solucionar cada problema que creas" dice Roki, "¡Es verdad!" declara Fumaji quien iba entrando al lugar donde estaban Roki y Sangen, ambos voltean hacia su padre, y Fumaji dice "¡Ahora será más difícil que crean en nosotros, pero no imposible", "Lo que debemos hacer es mostrarles, que deseamos ser sus amigos" dice el abuelo del hermanos saiyayin quien iba bajando las escaleras, Roki voltea hacia su abuelo y le pregunta "¿Pero cómo haremos eso?", "No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan" responde al abuelo sonriendo.

"Por ahora, debemos entrenar" declara Fumaji, "¿Entrenar!" pregunta Sangen guiñando el gesto y dice "Pero si ya somos muy fuertes", "Abuelo, papá¿ustedes ya saben que ellos desconfían de nosotros?" pregunta Roki, "¡Sí!" responde Fumaji, "Y lo más seguro es que ellos también deseen entrenar, por eso... debemos hacerlo nosotros" dice el abuelo, "Entiendo" responde Sangen, "Está bien" dice Roki, y el abuelo y Fumaji sonríen.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña en casa de Pan...

Pan acaba de llegar a su casa, y sube las escalera hacia su habitación y al final de las escaleras ve a Gohan parado esperándola. Pan sonríe y dice "¡Hola papá!", "¡Hola Pan!" dice Gohan también sonriendo, y vuelve a decir "Pan., arréglate porque vamos a ir a la casa de Vegeta, allá vamos comer", Pan guiñe el gesto y pregunta "¿Por qué?", "Porque vamos a entrenar hoy, y tú también lo harás" responde Gohan, Pan se sorprende un poco y le pregunta "¿Para qué quieren que yo entrene?", su padre se queda callado unos segundos y responde "Para lo que sea a pueda ocurrir", "Es por Roki y su familia¿Verdad?" pregunta ella, "Sí" responde Gohan, "Pues yo no lo voy a hacer" dice Pan algo molesta, el hijo de Goku se le queda mirando y se molesta también y dice "¡Vas a entrenar, y es una orden!", Pan se asombra porque Gohan le habló de esa manera, desvía su mirada y dice "¡Esta bien!", "Nos vamos en 20 minutos" declara su padre, "Sí" dice Pan, y Gohan se va a su habitación, y ella entra a la suya.

"Mi papá no confía en Roki y su familia aun después de haber comprobado que no es una mala persona" exclama Pan recargándose en la puerta de su habitación, se quita la mochila y la deja sobre la cama, y dice "Yo sí confío en ti Roki, cada vez que te miro a los ojos me das esa confianza", Pan se sienta sobre la cama, junta las palmas de sus manos y las pone entre las rodillas, las cuales junta también, y vuelve a decir "Es como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos" y se sonroja.

Después, en casa de Vegeta..

La familia de Vegeta y Gohan estaban en el comedor, terminando sus comida. "¡Bien! Ya es hora de comenzar a entrenar" dice Vegeta, luego voltea hacia su hija y dice "Bhra, tú también vas a entrenar", pero ella renegando dice "¿Por qué? Yo no quiero", Vegeta se molesta y dice "Ya hablamos sobre eso, y vas a entrenar, así que cállate y obedece", Bhra se sorprende al ver que Vegeta la regañaba, nunca había hecho eso, "Bhra has lo que dice tu padre" dice Bulma, "Pero mamá." responde Bhra se queda callada por unos segundos y dice "¡Está bien!", "Entonces vamos" dice Gohan, "Papá, en dónde vamos entrenar" pregunta Pan, "En una nave que mi mamá construyó" responde Trunks, "¡Ya veo!" dice Pan un poco deprimida, y su padre se le queda mirando por un momento, "¡Vamos entonces!" declara el príncipe saiyayin, y todos se levantan del comedor y se dirigen a la salida de la casa, hacia el lugar donde está la nave de entrenamiento.

Cuando salieron de la casa, al patio trasero que era donde estaba la nave de entrenamiento, sintieron varios Kis grandes aproximarse, "¡Pero si son.!" exclama Trunks mientras veía al cielo, y a lo lejos vieron aproximarse a varias personas en el aire, eran los viejos amigos de Goku, el resto de los guerreros Z, Chaos, Krilin, Tenshinhan, Yansha y no. 18, descendieron justo enfrente de los saiyayins, todos quedaron sorprendidos, y luego se pusieron muy felices, salvo Vegeta.

"¡Hola!" dice Krilin sonriendo, "¡Hola Krilin!" responde Gohan muy feliz, "¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos" declara Yansha, "Es verdad, han pasado 6 años" dice Trunks, y luego ven a Tenshinhan y notan algo extraño, estaba abrazando a un niño de 5 años con cabello de color azul y este estornuda, "¡AAAcccchhhhuuu!", y Bulma sonríe y dice "Ya sé de quien es ese niño" y Ten se sonroja, el color de cabello de su hijo se había vuelto rubio, y ven a Yansha al lado de una hermosa mujer que tenía abrazada a una niña de 2 años, y también vieron a la hija de Krilin, Marol, embarazada, "¡Valla esto es increíble! Sus vidas sí que han cambiado" dice Pan, y todos sonríen.

"¿A qué vinieron?" pregunta Vegeta, todos se ponen serios y Ten dice "Sentimos en dos ocasiones diferentes a tres Kis desconocidos muy poderosos", "Y nos dimos cuenta que el segundo y tercer Ki, provenían de este lugar" dice Krilin, "Y venimos a ver qué era lo que había ocurrido" añade Yansha, Trunks da unos pasos al frente y dice "Aparecieron unos personajes muy poderosos, que descienden del linaje de los saiyayins", "¿Quuueeeeee!" exclaman sorprendido los tres y no. 18, "En este momento vamos a entrenar en una de las naves de Bulma" declara Gohan, "La verdad, es que no conocemos sus verdaderas intensiones pero..." vuelve a decir, "Quieren estar preparados para lo que pueda ocurrir" dice Krilin.

"Dejen de hablar, y vamos a entrenar" exclama Vegeta con una actitud altanera voltea hacia Krilin y los demás y dice "Si ustedes quieren ayudar, vengan también, aunque no serán de mucha utilidad", "Si Vegeta está preocupado por esos saiyayins, significa que son muy poderosos" dice Tenshinhan, "Entonces entrenaremos" declara Yansha, Chaos voltea hacia Ten y dice "Ten, yo no voy a entrenar, no soy tan fuerte", "Está bien, Chaos, no te preocupes" dice Ten.

"¿Van a entrenar para pelear?" pregunta la esposa de Yansha, "Sí" responde él, "Si esas personas de las que hablas, son tan fuertes como dicen¿Por qué desean pelear contra ellas y arriesgar sus vidas?" vuelve a preguntar la esposa de Yansha, su marido voltea hacia ella, la toma de las dos manos sin hacerla que suelte a la niña, y dice "Tsuki, haremos eso porque nadie más puede hacerlo", "Pero... tú tienes que luchar también?" vuelve a preguntar Tsuki muy preocupada por Yansha, "Yo he estado con ellos siempre, y he sido un guerrero junto a ellos, y si he de morir me agradaría hacerlo peleando por defender la Tierra, a ti, a nuestra hija y al lado de ellos" declara el antiguo amigo de Goku mostrándose muy maduro, Tsuki agacha la mirada, ve a su hija y dice "Nunca entenderé eso, pero... esa ha sido tu vida, entonces... ¡Está bien!" voltea hacia él y dice "Pero prométeme que no morirás", "Lo prometo" dice Yansha sonriendo.

"Muy bien entonces vamos" exclama Vegeta, y camina hacia la nave de entrenamiento, Kilin voltea hacia no. 18 y dice "¿Tú también vas a entrenar?", ella voltea hacia su esposo y dice "¡Sí!", Krilin se pone algo triste, voltea hacia Marol y dice "¡Está bien!", pero no muy convencido de eso. Todos siguen a Vegeta hacia la nave, todos los guerreros entran a la nave, Bulma, Tsuki, Laila, Milk incluso Marol estaban muy preocupadas por sus familiares, pero sabían que era algo que ellos debían hacer.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los saiyayins evo...

Los cuatro saiyayins estaban en el patio preparándose para su entrenamiento. "El entrenamiento de hoy, consistirá en una pelea, yo pelearé contra Fumaji, y Sangen contra Rokijin" dice el abuelo, "¡Está bien!" exclaman los hermanos, "Pero en esta ocasión , haremos algo diferente" declara Fumaji, "Así es, aumentaremos la gravedad de esta zona más de 3 500 veces la de la Tierra y pelearemos así" dice el abuelo, "¿3 500 veces?" pregunta sorprendido Roki, "No deberías sorprenderte, nosotros podemos movernos fácilmente a esa gravedad cuando utilizamos todo nuestro poder" dice Sangen sonriendo, "Lo sé" responde Roki, "Eso es lo que vamos a hacer" dice su padre, el joven saiyayin voltea a ver a su papá algo sorprendido, "Utilizaremos todo nuestro poder" dice el abuelo, "¿Todo el poder?" pregunta Roki, y vuelve a preguntar "¿No creen que es algo exagerado", "No" responde el abuelo, su nieto agacha la mirada y dice "¡Está bien!".

Los cuatro sacan sus alas y cola de su cuerpo y se transforman en súper saiyayins 2, "¡AAAAaaaahhhh!", las alas del abuelo eran más grandes que las de su familia. Las alas de todos comienzan a brillar, y el abuelo dice "Aumenten la gravedad, utilicen el campo azul", Roki y Sangen dicen "¡Está bien!", y todos elevan sus brazos, y luego rápidamente los llevan al suelo, "¡Aaaaahhh!", la tierra y el aire brillan, y se crea una atmósfera roja, y al desvanecerse la gravedad aumenta más de 3 500 veces, y sintieron el efecto de la gravedad, y con esfuerzo se mantuvieron de pie, en especial Roki que era el más débil de los cuatro, y en ese momento crean el campo azul, "¡Muy bien¡Iniciemos!" dice el abuelo, y todos comienzan a pelear como entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Vegeta.

Ya todos estaban dentro de la nave. "Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué Bhra y yo también debemos entrenar?" exclama Pan, "Es verdad, papá¿Por qué?" pregunta Bhra guiñando el gesto, Gohan se sorprende al escuchar eso de su hija, antes lo hubiera dado todo por estar entrenando para un gran batalla. Vegeta cruza sus brazos, se queda un momento en silencio, se sonroja un poco y mirando al suelo dice "Porque ustedes... pueden ser las que estén a mayor peligro, y deberían estar preparadas", Pan y Bra se quedan algo confundidas, Trunks se acerca a ellas y les dice "Mi papá y Gohan están preocupados porque... los dos más jóvenes llegaron primero con ustedes, temen que estén en peligro por ser mujeres y ellos hombres¿Entienden?", ambas voltean a verse una a la otra, se sonríen y Pan dice "¡Somos muy bonitas!", "Sí" responde Bhra, Vegeta las escucha y se molesta y dice "¡Hay¡Ya cállense! Y concéntrense para entrenar".

"Entrenaremos a una gravedad muy elevada, a 3 500 veces la de la Tierra" dice Gohan, "¿3 500 veces?" pregunta sorprendido Krilin, "¿De qué te sorprendes? Debemos hacernos más fuertes que ellos" dice no. 18, "Lo sé" responde el mejor amigo de Goku, el príncipe saiyayin voltea a ver a Krilin y a los demás y dice "Si creen que no podrán con esa gravedad, váyanse y no pierdan el tiempo en vano", "No, nos quedaremos" exclama Yansha, "Gokuh no se hubiera quejado, así que lo haremos" declara Ten, "Ya estoy acabado y viejo para esto pero lo haré" dice Krilin, "¡Muy bien, entonces iniciemos" declara Gohan, Vegeta se acerca a la computadora de la nave y activa la gravedad de 500, todos comenzaron a tener problemas para pararse a esta gravedad, excepto Trunks, Gohan y Vegeta que se transformaron en súper saiyayins 2.

De las paredes de la nave salen esferas robóticas, "Esas serán sus contrincantes" dice Vegeta y vuelve a decir "Su entrenamiento consiste en esquivarlas", "¿Esquivarlas?... pero si ni siquiera nos podemos mover" exclama Krilin que está tirado en el suelo ya que no se podía levantar, todos expulsaron su Ki al máximo, "¡AAAAaaaahhhh!", pero era demasiada la gravedad, y las esferas robóticas comenzaron a atacar, Trunks, Vegeta y Gohan eran los únicos que podían esquivarlas, saltaban, volaban, se movían de un lado a otro, pero a los demás no les iba tan bien, eran golpeados constantemente por las esferas, Pan al igual que no. 18 eran las que poseía mayor facilidad para esquivarlas que los demás, pero aún así era golpeada por ellas.

Pero no se rendían, mostraban toda su determinación, "¡No me rendiré!" exclama Yansha tratando de pararse, "¡Debemos ser más fuertes!" dice Ten mientras también trataba de pararse, "Gokuh nos enseño esa determinación, y no le voy a quedar mal" declara Krilin tratando de pararse, pero ninguno pudo , Bhra y Pan esquivaban uno que otro ataque rodando por el suelo en ocasiones saltando y Pan se sostenía en el aire por unos segundos, no. 18 para esquivar los ataques flotaba un poco y cuando venía la esfera hacia ella, utilizaba su Ki para esquivarlo pero también era golpeada por algunas esferas.

Y así pasaron 4 horas...

Vegeta ve que los demás estaban muy lastimados, Gohan y Trunks muy cansados, igual que él, así que decide apagar la máquina y regresar a la gravedad 1. Cuando la apaga todos sienten su cuerpo diferente, "¿Siento que mi cuerpo es más ligero!" declara Krilin, "Sí es verdad" dice Yansha, "¡Aaaaaa!" se queja de dolor, "¡Esto fue muy difícil!" dice Ten mientras se para y se agarra su costado izquierdo con su mano derecha, "¿Difícil? Pero si todo lo que hicieron fue estar acostados y recibir golpes" exclama Vegeta, "Pues nosotros no tenemos tanta fuerza cómo ustedes" dice Krilin, "lo único que ocurre es que no estan acostumbrados" declara Gohan, "mi padre entrenó bajo la gravedad de 100 veces cuando viajaba a Namekusein".

. "Por cierto¿dónde está Goten?" pregunta Yansha, "Goten me dijo que llegaría tarde porque iba a acompañar al doctor a Pares, su esposa" dice el hermano de Goten, "¿Queeeee¡Goten se casó?" preguntan sorprendido Krilin y Yansha, "Sí" responde Gohan, "El tío Goten va a ser papá" añade Pan, y se sorprenden todavía más "¿Papá?" preguntan Krilin y Yansha, "Sí" responde ella, en ese momento sintieron el Ki de Goten aproximarse, "¡Ya viene¡Ya era hora!" dice Vegeta algo molesto, y todos salen de la nave, con mucho esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto, en el templo sagrado de Kami-sama...

Oob esta con Dende, enfrente de la habitación del tiempo. "¡Muy bien entrenaré aquí!" dice Oob con una mirada agresiva, Dende se le acerca y le pregunta "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en ese lugar?", Oob voltea a ver a Dende y le responde "El tiempo que sea necesario", "Solo recuerda que debes aprender a controlar tu ira" dice Kami-sama, "Debo hacerme más fuerte, Pan podría estar en problemas" declara el joven guerrero, "Está bien, entra" dice Dende, "Te estaré esperando", "¡No! No me esperes, tardaré más de 24 horas en ese lugar, pero no se cuanto tiempo dure después de las 24 horas" declara Oob, "Está bien" dice Dende, y la encarnación de Majin Boo camina hacia la puerta de la habitación, se detiene un momento y piensa Me haré más fuerte y derrotaré a ese sujeto, no permitiré que me quite a Pan ni que la lastime ´, abre la puerta y entra...

Mientras tanto, en casa de los saiyayins Evo...

Aun estaban entrenando, la casa había sido destruida por el poder que tienen, y la tierra estaba agrietada por todas partes, todos estaban muy cansados. "¡Eleven su poder al máximo y peleen así!" grita el abuelo, y todos elevan su poder al máximo, la tierra se agrieta más y todos, comienzan a pelear de nuevo.

Roki lanza un golpe y Sangen se cubre, el abuelo lanza una patada y Fumaji se cubre, y así pelean golpe tras golpe, y defensa tras defensa, utilizan tanto poder que el impacto de los golpes, quiebra la tierra, y la agrietan, se levantan grandes rocas y se convierten en polvo, el viento se vuelve sumamente violento, tanto que hasta se crea un tornado, y así continúan peleando. El abuelo y Fumaji vuelan y se separan, y preparan su segundo mejor ataque, Sangen y Rokijin que estaban en la tierra también se separan y preparan su segundo mejor ataque.

. Roki estira su brazo derecho al frente con la palma abierta, su Ki se manifiesta alrededor de su mano, la empuña, hace sus hombro, pierna y brazo derechos hacia atrás formando una línea con su cuerpo visto desde arriba y mirando a Sangen abre la mano y se crea una esfera de energía con rayos blancos a su alrededor, "Yoookuuu..." dice él.

Sangen dobla sus rodillas y lleva sus manos hacia sus costados, ve a Roki y en sus dos manos comienza a manifestarse su Ki, "Haruuuu naruuuu." dice él.

Fumaji junta sus muñecas con las palmas abiertas, la lleva hacia arriba, y estira su cuerpo , y en sus manos se crea un esfera de energía, "Reiiii noooo." dice él.

El abuelo junta sus pies, lleva sus brazos estirados hacia sus lados correspondientes, mira para arriba y la energía se manifiesta en todo su cuerpo, "Raaaiiii Kaaaaa." dice él.

"¡.daaammmmm!" grita Roki haciendo su mano derecha hacia delante y su mano izquierda hacia atrás, y lanza un esfera de energía gigantesca rodeada por rayos blancos, "¡. ataaaccckkkkk!" grita Sangen haciendo sus manos hacia el frente poniendo la mano izquierda sobre la derecha y lanzando un rayo de energía amarillo opaco, que choca con la energía de Roki y ambas se detienen.

"¡. haaaaaaa!" grita Fumaji bajando sus manos unidas hacia el frente, y lanza un rayo de energía blanca con línea amarilla alrededor, el abuelo hace sus brazos hacia atrás, voltea a ver a Fumaji y grita "¡. mataaaaaa!" y hace sus manos al frente lanzando un rayo de energía dorado, y este choca con el rayo de energía de su hijo.

Las energías explotan, y todo el suelo es destruido, el tornado se desvanece por la explosión, por fuera del campo mágico que rodea la casa, se agrieta la tierra un poco y el campo de energía brilla durante unos segundos, y comienza a agrietarse hasta que se destruye, lo saiyayins salieron volando de ese lugar, "¡Aaaaaaaa!", cayendo cerca de ahí.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Vegeta..

Todavía estaban Gohan y su familia con él, ya que esperaban que Goten saliera de la nave de entrenamiento. Y pudieron sentir la energía despedida por la explosión. "¿Eeeehhhh?" dice Krilin, "Esa energía es la de esos saiyayins" declara Gohan, "Su poder es superior al de cualquiera" exclama Yansha, "No sean tontos, esa energía no le pertenece a uno de ellos, es la de todos juntos, puedo sentir 4 Kis diferentes" declara Vegeta molesto, "Es verdad, y es la primera vez que sentimos sus Kis de esa manera, y no es muy lejos, vamos a ver" dice el hijo mayor de Goku, "Yo voy con ustedes" dice Pan, "Yo también" dice sucesivamente Bhra, "¡No! Iremos solo Gohan y yo" exclama Vegeta, él y Gohan comienzan a volar a toda velocidad hacia donde se sientes los Kis.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde viven las saiyayins evo.  
Todos se levantaban, y caminan hacia donde estaba su casa. El abuelo sonríe y se rasca la nuca con su mano derecha y dice "¡Creo que nos pasamos un poco!", en donde estaba la casa ahora era un gran cráter muy profundo, tan profundo que no se podía ver el fondo, "Este es nuestro verdadero poder" dice Roki, "Ni siquiera el campo mágico que creamos pudo resistir todo el poder" dice Sangen, "Debemos volver a crear este campo mágico y a reconstruir este lugar" exclama Fumaji, "Es verdad hay que hacerlo, primero el campo" dice el abuelo que ya se había dado cuenta que Vegeta y Gohan se acercaban a ellos.

Los saiyayins evo volaron hacia el centro del cráter, hicieron brillar sus alas, levantaron sus brazos estirados y miraron al cielo, y dijeron "¡Protección perfecta, protección eterna, protege a los del otro planeta!", en ese momento del punto muy alto sobre ellos, comenzó a brillar un punto de luz, que se expandió, tomando la forma de una pequeña montaña. Vegeta y Gohan estaba por llegar, "El Ki de ellos se hace cada vez más débil" dice el papá de Pan, "Está desapareciendo " dice el príncipe saiyayin, "Entonces tal vez puedan hacer desaparecer su Ki, igual que nosotros" dice Gohan, "Debemos apresurarnos antes de que desaparezcan por completo" exclama Vegeta, y comienzan a volar más rápido. Pero el campo dejo de brillar y adquirió los colores de un montaña, pero aun les faltaba por terminar, y justo cuando terminaron de crear el campo mágico, Vegeta y Gohan llegaron, "Desaparecieron" exclama el hijo de Goku, "Demonios, si tan solo supiéramos donde están" dice Vegeta molesto, "Será mejor que regresemos" dice Gohan, se dan la vuelta y regresan a casa de Vegeta.

Dentro del campo. "Así que Vegeta y Gohan se acercaban a aquí" exclama Roki, "Por eso nos apresuraste para crear el campo mágico¿verdad abuelo?" pregunta Sangen, "Sí" responde el abuelo, y dice "No nos afecta que sepan donde vivimos, pero es preferible que no lo sepan para llevar a cabo nuestro plan", "Ahora reconstruiremos este lugar" dice Fumaji, y Roki y Sangen voltean a todos lados, y haciendo una mueca dicen "¡Uffff¡Que cansado!".

Después de unos minutos...

El poder se los saiyayins evo reconstruyó su casa y el suelo donde vivían, ya se encontraban en la sala, descansando. "Y ¿cómo le haremos para que ellos confíen en nosotros?" pregunta Roki, "Debemos mostrarles que deseamos ser sus amigos" dice el abuelo, "¿Pero cómo haremos eso?" pregunta de nuevo el joven saiyayin evo, "Soltaremos a los molungs" dice el abuelo, "¿Los molungs!" preguntan Sangen y Roki sorprendidos, "Sí, soltaremos a seis molungs" declara el abuelo, "Y después ustedes irán a ayudarlos" dice Fumaji, "¡Entiendo!" dice Sangen emocionado, "¡Está bien!" dice Roki aunque no muy convencido, también emocionado, y todos sonríen.

Después, en la noche..

En la montaña Paos, cerca de la casa de Gohan, entre los arbustos se escuchan gruñidos de bestias "¡Ggggrrrr!". Pan, Gohan, Goten, Pares, Videl y Milk se encontraban cenando. Gohan se da cuenta de que algo se acercaba a la casa, se levanta sin decir nada y se dirige a la salida, "Papá¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Pan, Goten lo ve fijamente y también se levanta, voltea hacia Pares, Videl y Milk y dice "Pares, Videl, mamá quédense aquí" y sigue a su hermano, "¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Pan, y también se levanta y trata de seguirlos, "¡Pan ¿A dónde vas?" le pregunta Videl, su hija voltea y dice "Debo saber qué es lo que ocurre" y Pan corre a alcanzar a su papá y su tío, "¡Pan!" grita su madre, pero no le hace caso y continua corriendo, "¡Está bien, Videl! Gohan y Goten no permitirán que le pase algo" dice Milk, "Pero..." dice Videl, luego voltea hacia Pares y la ve algo confundida y preocupada, Videl se deja de preocupar, sonríe y le dice "Todo saldrá bien, ellos son muy fuertes", Pares voltea hacia Videl y Milk que también la estaban mirando, Pares sonríe y dice con voz suave "Sí".

Cuando Pan sale ve a Gohan y Goten parados, en la oscuridad, y muy serios, luego voltea a su alrededor y entre los arbustos ve unos ojos que se encontraban observándolos, y escucha sus gruñidos y recuerda a la bestia contra la que peleó el día que conoció a Roki, voltea hacia Gohan y grita "¡Papá¡Ten cuidado!" y de repente salen tres monstruos parecidos a aquella bestia, y dos de ellos se lanzaron a atacar a Gohan y Goten, ellos elevan su Ki y ven a las bestias fijamente.

Las bestias lanzaron un zarpazo pero Gohan y Goten los esquivan con su gran velocidad haciéndose a un lado, y ambos tiran una patada golpeando cada uno a una bestia, y mandándolas por el aire hasta donde se encontraba la otra. La tercer bestia se les queda mirando, y luego ruge "¡Aaaaaaggggrrrr!" y devora a las otras dos criaturas, comiéndose sus brazos, cuerpo, piernas, y cabeza, desgarrado su carne y llevándola a su boca, y cuando termina de devorarlas comienza a cambiar su apariencia, su hocico crece, sus garras también, su masa muscular aumenta, le crecen picos en la columna y cuernos de la frente de la bestia que se encorvaban hacia atrás, aumenta de tamaño y en las palmas de su mano le aparecen uno pequeños orificios, y aumenta su poder, Gohan, Goten y Pan estaban sorprendidos al ver eso, especialmente Pan que también estaba horrorizada, "¡AAAGGGGGRRRRRR!".

Continuará.

* * *

¡HOLA! SOY GOKURO. Ya era hora de que terminará, espero que les haya gustado, envíenme reviews, para saber si les agradó, ya conocieron mejor al abuelo de Roki y Sangen, pero. ¿Será verdad que desean ser sus amigos¿Qué son los molungs¿Qué ocurrirá con esa bestia que apareció frente a Gohan, Goten y Pan¿De dónde salió? Y aun más importante ¿Cueles son la verdaderas intenciones de los saiyayins Evo¡No se pierda el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Evo! Titulado "Confianza, esperanza y alegría" 


	8. Confianza, esperanza y alegría

FINALMENTE REGRESÉ. ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA VOY A CORREGIR ALGUNAS COSAS DE ESTE CAPITULO... DISFRUTENLO.

El final de este capitulo tal vez les parezca algo sonso, pero me agrada, aquí Vegeta y los demás comenzarán a creer en Rokijin y su familia, y conocerán la habilidad mágica más difícil y poderosa que poseen estos personajes, lo cual les traerá alegría a Gohan y los demás, especialmente a Pan, bueno disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

**DRAGON BALL Evo**

_Capitulo VIII_

"Confianza, esperanza y alegría"

"¡Aaaaaaaggggggrrrrr!" ruge la criatura que después de haber devorado a sus compañeros, cambió su apariencia a otra más temible. Gohan, Goten y Pan se quedan sorprendidos y sin habla después de haber visto eso. "¡Qué asco!" dice luego Pan tapándose la boca con sus manos, "¡Su poder ha aumentado bastante!" añade Gohan con una mirada agresiva, luego voltea hacia Goten y dice "¡Goten¡Ten cuidado!", Goten voltea hacia Gohan y dice "¡Sí! No te preocupes por mi".

"¡Aaaaaggggrrrr!" vuelve a rugir la criatura, y de su espalda le salen dos grandes alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, agita sus alas, y se arroja hacia Gohan y Goten, "¡Cuidadoooo!" grita Pan, Gohan y Goten voltean hacia la criatura que se acercaba velozmente. La criatura los ataca con sus dos manos lanzando un zarpazo con cada una, Gohan y Goten logran esquivar el ataque con su gran velocidad, y así se pone Gohan del lado derecho de la bestia y Goten en el izquierdo, y ambos lanzan una patada al pecho de la bestia, golpeandola pero..., la musulatura de la bestia crece y con ella resiste la patada, Gohan y Goten se sorprenden y se separan de la bestia. "Es muy fuerte" dice Goten, "No importa, debemos eliminarla" declara Gohan.

"¡Goten¡Atácalo!" grita Gohan, "¡Sí!" respondió Goten, y ambos estiran sus manos derecha hacia la bestia lanzando un rayo de energía, "¡Haaaa!", la bestia estira sus manos a los lados, los rayos de energía tocan las manos de la bestia, ella gruñe "ggggrrrr" y con los grandes poros de sus manos absorbe las energías, Gohan, Goten y Pan se sorprenden, "¡No puede... ser!" dice Goten, la criatura empuña sus manos, ruge "¡Aaaaaggggrrrr!" con fuerza, y abre sus manos y los rayos de energía de Goten y Gohan, regresan a ellos con la misma intensidad con la que las lanzaron, pero Goten y Gohan los esquivan volando, y las energías chocan con la tierra y estallan.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa...

Milk, Videl y Pares estaban en la sala esperando a que Gohan, Goten y Pan entraran. Cuando escucharon el rugido de la bestia, ellas se asustaron y se levantan del sofá en que estaban sentadas, "¿Qué fue eso? Parece el rugido de un monstruo" dice Pares, Milk y Videl se quedan calladas por unos segundos, luego voltean hacia Pares y, Milk dice sonriendo "No te preocupes", y luego Videl también sonriendo dice "Es cierto, no sé que halla sido eso, pero... sea lo que sea, Gohan y Goten son muy fuertes y podrán derrotar a esa cosa", Pares se le queda viendo a Videl, luego sonríe y más tranquila dice "¡Sí! Es verdad", pero ninguna de ellas deja de preocuparse por Gohan, Goten y sobretodo por Pan.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa...

Los hijos de Goku peleaban con la bestia en el aire. Pero esta vez la bestia era más rápida y ágil que la otra que se enfrentó a Pan, y esta vez utilizaba sus alas por lo que podía atacar con mayor facilidad.

La bestia ataca a Gohan velozmente, al acercarse a él tira un zarpazo, y Gohan lo esquiva haciéndose para abajo, luego Goten tira una patada a la cabeza de la criatura, pero la criatura se protege poniendo guardia, "¿Queee?" se pregunta Gohan, Goten vuela rápidamente para atacar a la criatura y la golpea fuertemente en la mejilla, mandándola hacia abajo estrellándose con el suelo.  
"Es muy fuerte" dice Goten, "Es verdad, pero no es más fuerte que nosotros" exclama Gohan, la criatura se levanta del suelo ve a Gohan y Goten, y ruge ferozmente "¡AAAaaagggrrr!". Goten y Gohan se ponen en posición de pelea y elevan su Ki, "¡AAAAaaaahhhh!", y se lanzan hacia la criatura, "¡Aaaaa!", la criatura se les queda mirando gruñe "¡Ggggrrr!" y muestra sus garras y se inclina un poco y los picos de sus espalda de paran un poco, y agita sus alas.

Goten es el primero en llegar y lanza un golpe, golpeando fuertemente a la criatura en el rostro, pero ella solo hace su cuerpo para atrás y retrosede un paso, luego llega Gohan y lanza una patada, pero la criatura se recupera rápidamente del golpe de su hermano y se protege con su brazo, y la bestia avienta un poco la pierna de Gohan con el brazo, "¡Aaaaaggggrrrr!", luego Goten vuele a tirar un golpe a la bestia pero esta vez hacia el cuerpo, "¡Aaaaa!", pero la criatura lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado, Goten se pasa un poco quedando enfrente de la criatura, y esta lanza un zarpazo, "¡Gggggrrrr!", Goten trata de esquivarlo con su velocidad pero la criatura logra herir el brazo de Goten, luego Gohan lanza una esfera de energía al rostro de la bestia, "¡Haaaaaa!", y la energía le explota en la cara de la criatura lanzándola a varios metros de distancia de ellos.

"¿Estás bien, Goten?" pregunta preocupado Gohan, "Sí Gohan, no te preocupes" dice Goten mientras se agarraba se brazo herido, le estaba saliendo mucha sangre, y Gohan al ver eso se preocupa aun más. La criatura se levanta, ve a Gohan, luego a Goten, y luego ve a Pan, hace un gesto como de una sonrisa, gruñe "¡Gggggrrrr!", y luego se lanza hacia Pan para atacarla, "¡Aaaaaggggrrrr!", Goten y Gohan se dan cuenta de eso, "¡Paaaannnnnnn!" gritan ambos, y Gohan se transforma en súper saiyayin y se lanza a gran velocidad hacia la bestia, Pan se le queda mirando a la bestia algo aterrada.

En ese momento Gohan y Goten sienten un Ki poderoso, que se aproximaba a ese lugar, Gohan se detiene por unos minutos, la bestia ya está cerca de Pan, justo cuando la criatura estaba enfrente de Pan e iba a lanzar un zarpazo, (Paaassssss) alguien golpea en la cara a la criatura lanzándola a varios metros de distancia salvando a Pan, Gohan voltea a ver quien era esa persona que poseía un Ki poderoso... era Rokijin. Pan, Goten y Gohan se le quedan mirando a Roki, el estaba transformado en un súper saiyayin 2, Gohan y Pan se dieron cuenta de eso al ver las dos rayas amarillas en las alas de Roki.

"¿Quién es él?" pregunta Goten, "El es uno de los saiyayins de los que hablamos" responde Gohan. Roki se pone enfrente de Pan y le sonríe, "¡Hola!" dice con esa mirada llena de calidez, Pan se le queda mirando algo asombrada y dice simplemente "¡Hola!", se sonroja un poco, y piensa mientras lo ve a los ojos Se ve más atractivo así ´.

La criatura de levanta furiosa, "¡AAAaaaggggrrrrr!", Roki voltea a ver a la criatura, y le cambia la mirando a esa llena de frialdad, "Volvieron a aparecier los molungs" dice Roki, y vuelve a decir "Yo te protegeré, Pan", y Pan solo se le queda mirando, como admirándolo.

Roki camina hacia los molugns y dice "Tú eres diferente a los demás...¿Por qué?... Bueno eso no importa, porque morirás". El molung ruge furioso "¡AAAaagggrrrr!" y se lanza hacia Roki, y comienza a lanzar varios zarpazos consecutivos atacando a Roki, pero Roki los esquiva con mucha facilidad , retrosediendo paso a paso y solo moviendo la cabeza o sus hombros, luego Roki enciende su Ki y golpea fuertemente al molung en la cara, lanzándolo por el aire hasta los arbustos.

Roki vuela hacia arriba deteniéndose en el aire, expulsa su Ki, Gohan, Goten y Pan sienten el gran Ki de Roki, y Pan y Goten se sorprenden pero Gohan no.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Vegeta...

Ellos apenas habían acabado de cenar. Cuando Vegeta, Trunks y Bra sienten un gran Ki, y Vegeta dice "Ese es el Ki de uno de ellos", "¿Te refieres a los otros saiyayins, papá?" pregunta Trunks, "Sí" responde Vegeta, "Pero no se siente como el Ki de Sangen o de su papá" dice Bra, "¿Entonces quién es?" pregunta Trunks, pero Vegeta se queda callado, viendo al vacío y se dirige a la salida de la casa, "¡Espera papá!" dice Bra y lo sigue, y Trunks se le queda viendo y lo sigue en silencio, Bulma y Laila se les quedan mirando, luego Bulma voltea hacia Laila y le dice dándole ánimos "¡No te preocupes!" y sonríe, y Laila se le queda mirando a Bulma y dice "Está bien"

Volviendo a la casa de Gohan...

El molung sale de los arbustos, "¡AAAaaggggrrrr!", y Roki se le queda mirando, el molung voltea hacia Roki, agita sus alas y se lanza hacia él, Roki prepara su ataque especial propio, el Yoku Dam, hace todos sus movimientos rápidamente, y grita "¡Yoku Daaammmm!" y lanza la esfera de energía con rayos blancos alrededor, el molung se detiene, y estira sus manos hacia delante, y la energía de Roki llega hasta el molung y toca sus manos, y el molung comienza a absorber la energía de Roki, pero por la gran fuerza que llevaba la bola, el molung se hace hacia atrás poco a poco, hasta que absorbe toda la energía.

"¡Absorbió su poder!" dice Pan sorprendida, y Gohan y Goten solo se le quedan mirando, el molung cierra sus manos gruñe "¡gggrrrr!" y escupe la energía hacia Roki con la misma intensidad a como la lanzó, pero Roki no se muestra preocupado, se inclina un poco, flexiona sus rodillas y estira sus manos, y justo antes de que la energía llegara a él, en su frente brilla un punto de luz y la energía se detiene, formando de nuevo una esfera.

"¡AAAaaggggrrrr!" ruge el molung, para sus picos de la espalda y de ellos se forman pequeños hilos de energía que conectan a cada pico con otro, se joroba, junta su rodillas al pecho y se las sostiene con sus manos , y se lanza dando vueltas la energía rodea a todo el molung girando, "Ese es el otro ataque especial de los molungs, pero mejorado" dice Roki, y aumenta su Ki, y con el poder de su mente arroja de la esfera de energía chocando con el molung y deteniéndolo un poco, Roki sonríe y expulsa todo su poder, "¡AAAAaaaahhhh!", y la esfera de energía aumenta de tamaño y hace retroceder al molung.

El molung deja de girar, y Roki utilizando de nuevo el poder de su mente, hace que la energía se eleve para que no se estrelle contra la tierra, y la energía explota en el cielo con el molung en ella, y el molung desaparece.  
"Ya no siento la presencia de esa criatura" dice Gohan, Roki desciende enfrente de Pan, se quita la transformación del súper saiyayin, voltea hacia Gohan y dice "Esa criatura era un molung, nosotros hemos estado peleando contra ellos desde hace mucho tiempo", "¿Molung?" pregunta Goten, Gohan se le queda mirando a Roki, se acerca a él paso a paso, cuando Gohan esta enfrente de Roki estira su mano para saludarlo, Roki lo ve a los ojos, luego a la mano y luego a los ojos de nuevo, sonríe, y lo saluda, "¡Gracias!" dice Gohan¡Lo logré! ´ piensa Roki mientras saluda a Gohan sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Vegeta...

Vegeta y sus hijos estaban en el patio de su casa. "Papá ¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Bra, Vegeta se queda en silencio, Trunks ve que Vegeta esta alerta, y luego siente algo, tres presencias desconocidas y extrañas, muy cerca de ellos, y también se pone alerta, "Bra, entra a la casa" dice Vegeta, "¿Por qué¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Bra. De repente comenzaron a escuchar extraños sonidos, como si un animal estuviera sufriendo, y luego sienten solo dos presencias y... finalmente solo una y muy poderosa.

De repente escucha un ruido, "¡AAAaaggggrrrr!", Bra se asusta un poco y voltea a todas partes, Vegeta voltea a su lado derecho en una área oscura, "¡Ahí estás!" grita Vegeta, y estira su mano hacia ese lugar oscuro y lanza un rayo de energía "¡Haaa!", la energía ilumina el lugar un poco y alcanzan a ver una silueta extraña y luego la energía desaparece sin explotar, y de repente la energía que lanzo Vegeta regresa a él, "¿Qué?" se pregunta, la energía llega hasta el principe saiyayin pero la rechaza golpeándola hacia el lado opuesto a su casa y explota alo lejos, "Esa fue tu misma energía, papá" dice Trunks, "Lo sé" afirma Vegeta.

Luego escuchan un aleteo, Vegeta y Trunks miran hacia arriba de esa zona oscura, y ven unos ojos de color rojo sangre, escuchan un rugido, "¡AAAaaggggrrrr!", y ven que algo se acerca a gran velocidad, era otro de esos molungs transformado, "¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Bra asustada, "¡Entra a la casa, Bra!" dice Vegeta mientras se pone en posición de pelea, pero Bra no se mueve.

El molung ataca a Vegeta, justo cuando esta cerca de él, el molung lanza un zarpazo y Vegeta la esquiva saltando hacia atrás, pero el molung agita sus alas y vuela a atacar a Vegeta, Vegeta lanza un rayo de energía pero el molung estira su mano hacia el rayo y lo absorbe, "¿Qué?" se pregunta sorprendido Vegeta, el molung cierra su mano, la hace hacia atrás y luego la estira de nuevo con la mano abierta, y el rayo de energía de Vegeta regresa a él , pero lo esquiva haciendose a un lado.

"Ya veo, así que puedes absorber la energía expulsado de tu oponente, para luego utilizarla en su contra" declara Vegeta viendo al molung, éste gruñe, "¡Ggggrrrr!", y ataca continuamente a Vegeta, Trunks expulsa su Ki y vuela a toda velocidad hacia el molung, le da un golpe en la cara deteniendo el vuelo del molung y luego lo golpea con las dos manos y unidas hacia abajo en la cabeza, y el molung cae hasta estrellarse con el suelo.

Vegeta sonríe y dice "¡Ha! Esa cosa es muy fuerte..., pero si nosotros utilizamos todo nuestro poder, basta con uno para vencerlo", el molung se levanta, "Parece que aun no se da por vencido" dice Trunks, entonces el molung prepara su segundo ataque especial, los picos de la espalda del molungs se paran, y se conectan con el hilo de energía, "Parece que tiene un truco más" dice Vegeta, voltea hacia Trunks y le dice "¡Trunks! Transfórmate ", "¡Sí!" dice Trunks, "¡AAAAaaaahhhh!", y se transforma en súper saiyayin, el molung lo ve, y luego voltea hacia Bra, hace un gesto como el de una sonrisa, y se lanza girando hasta que se cubre de energía, "¡Bra!" gritan Vegeta y Trunks, y Trunks vuela a toda velocidad hacia el molung, pero el molung ya le llevaba ventaja, "¡No voy a alcanzar!" grita Trunks, Bra asustada se queda estática y en ese momento recuerda a Sangen, "¡Ayúdame!" dice Bra en voz baja, y de repente aparece alguien enfrente de Bra con un resplandor dorado, "¿Qué?" dice Trunks, era Sangen transformado en súper saiyayin 2.

Trunks, al ver que Sangen había aparecido se detiene, y el molung continua su ataque, Bra se le queda mirando a Sangen y sonríe, justo antes de que el molung llegara con Sangen, él lo detiene con su poder mental, doblando las rodillas, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y estirando sus manos, el molung quedó estático en el aire, luego Sangen de un paso hacia delante, hace sus manos hacia atrás y luego hacia delante rápidamente, y el molung es lanzado por el poder mental de Sangen, cayendo a varios metros de distancia y al caer el molung se desliza por el suelo.

Sangen se irgue y se voltea hacia Bra y le pregunta "¿Estás bien, Bra?", "Sí" responde Bra y luego sonríe y abraza a Sangen y dice "¡Gracias!", Vegeta y Trunks se sorprenden ya que nunca había hecho ni dicho algo así de esa forma, Sangen también queda sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba con tanto cariño, y queda perplejo ante esto, sus brazos no abrazaban a Bra, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, era la primera vez que sentía el calor del cuerpo de una mujer desde que su madre se fue, y lo único que pensó en ese momento era Bra, huele bien ´.

. El molung se levanta y ruge "¡AAAaaggggrrrr!", y se lanza hacia Sangen, Trunks se preparaba para ayudarlo cuando escucha que Vegeta le grita "¡Detente Trunks!", Trunks se detiene y voltea hacia Vegeta y dice "Pero..." y vuelve a voltear hacia Sangen y molung, al darse cuenta Sangen , que el molung se acercaba, aparta a Bra de él y la ve a los ojos con una mirada cálida, se voltea hacia el molung, lanza un rayo de energía hacia el suelo enfrente del molung, y se levanta una gran cantidad de polvo por la explosión de la energía, el molung se detiene, y Sangen se tele transporta a la derecha del molung pero muy retirado.

Cuando el polvo se disipa, el molung ve a Bra sola, "¡Acá estoy, bestia estupida!" grita Sangen, el molung voltea hacia Sangen y ruge "¡AAAaaggggrrrr!" ferozmente, y Sangen dobla la rodillas, juntas sus manos de la muñeca, hace su pie derecho hacia atrás, y sus manos a su cintura del lado izquierdo, expulsa su Ki y dice "¡Kame Haameee Daaaammmmm!" y esrira sus brazos hacia el frente lanzando una gran esfera de energía con rayos azules a su alrededor, Vegeta, Trunks y Bra se le quedan viendo, el molung estira sus manos y se prepara para absorber la energía , Sangen sonríe, la energía llega hasta el molung, y él la absorbe con sus manos, el ser tanta energía, sus manos y cuerpo y piernas se inflan, "Bestia estúpida" dice Sangen sonriendo y vuelve a decir cambiando su mirada a una más fría "El Kame Hame Dam es una técnica perfecta que no puede ser derrotada de esa forma, además la energía sigue siendo mía".

El molung se inclina un poco hacia atrás, abre su hocico y se inclina hacia adelanta rápidamente, Sangen ve la energía que iba a salir del hocico de la criatura y grita estirando su mano derecha "¡Explota!", (Pooooommmmm) y la energía explota dentro del molung haciéndolo pedazos, el fuego no se extiende, se queda estático todo el tiempo, hasta que quema y desintegra completamente los restos del molung.

Sangen se quita la transformación, y esconde sus alas y cola, en su cuerpo, y voltea hacia Bra, ella ya lo estaba viendo, con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa, Sangen se queda perplejo por unos segundos y luego la mira cálidamente y con una sonrisa. Trunks se quita la transformación, se le queda mirando a Bra y Sangen y sonríe, Vegeta también se le queda mirando a Sangen y piensa No sé qué es lo que desean, pero... ´, y voltea hacia Bra, luego se acerca a Trunks y le dice "Trunks, invita a ese saiyayin a entrar a la casa", Trunks voltea hacia Vegeta sorprendido y exclama "¡Está bien!.

Sangen camina lentamente hacia Bra, y le pregunta de nuevo "¿Estás bien?" pero esta vez más preocupado, y Bra le responde "¡Sí! Gracias", "Me alegra" dice Sangen, y piensa ¿Qué es esto que siento¡Se siente tan cálido! ´, en ese momento Trunks se les acerca y dice "Sangen...", y él y Bra voltean hacia Trunks, el hijo del principe de los saiyayins una vez que estaba enfrente de Sangen, estira su mano para saludarlo, Sangen lo ve y sonríe, y lo saluda. "Gracias" dice Trunks, "No se preocupen, yo solo deseaba proteger a Bra, sabia que ustedes tenían las suficientes fuerzas para vencerlo" dice Sangen sonriendo, se dejan de saludar y Trunks le pregunta "¿Tú sabes que eran esa cosa?", "¡Sí! Esa cosa se llamaba molong..., pero nunca los había visto con esa forma, comúnmente no tienen alas" responde Sangen, "¡Ya veo!" dice Trunks, "¡La estuve siguiendo hasta este lugar!" dice Sangen y vuelve a decir "Mi familia y los molung hemos estado en batalla desde hace tiempo y parece ser que detectaron el olor a saiayayins de ustedes", "Entonces esa cosas, nos van a estar atacando" pregunta Trunks, "Eso es lo más seguro" responde Sangen, Vegeta los estaba viendo y grita "¡Trunks...!", Trunks, y Sangen voltean hacia Vegeta, Vegeta tenía cruzados los brazos y también los estaba viendo, se voltea hacia la casa y vuela hacia ella.

Trunks voltea hacia Sangen y le pregunta "¿Quieres pasar a la casa?", el saiyayin evolucionado se sorprende al igual que Bra, ambos sonríen y Sangen le responde "¡Sí!, "¡Entonces vamos!" dice Trunks y camina hacia la casa, Sangen voltea a ver a Bra, y ella a Sangen y, ambos sonríen, y luego caminan hacia la casa siguiendo a Trunks.

En casa de Gohan...

Gohan había invitado a Roki a pasar a la casa. "Me parece que te preocupas mucho por Pan" dice Goten sonriendo a Roki, Pan se sonroja un poco y Roki solo sonríe y dice "Sí, eso es porque es mi única amiga", "Dime Roki realmente eres un saiyayin, como Gohan y los demás?" le pregunta Milk, Roki la voltea a ver y le dice "Usted debe ser la madre de Gohan y Goten, yo nunca conocí a mi madre, ella se fue cuando yo tan solo tenía 2 años" y vuelve a decir respondiendo a la pregunta de Milk "Sí, soy un saiyayin" y piensa ¡Aunque no diría que soy igual a Gohan y los demás! ´.

En casa de Vegeta...

"¡Aun no entiendo, cómo fue que evolucionaron antes que Vegeta y los demás!" dice Bulma, Sangen voltea a verla y le dice "Creo que mis bisabuelos, le hicieron algo a mi abuelo cuando el todavía no nacía, pero no se qué", "Dime Sangen¿Cuál es el nombre de tu bisabuelo?"" le pregunta Vegeta, "No lo sé, dice Sangen, cuando mi bisabuelo murió, mi abuelo todavía era un bebe y no sabe mucho acerca de él, y si lo sabe no nos lo ha contado" responde Sangen, Bra que estaba a un lado de Sangen le pregunta "¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte y no hemos podido sentir sus Kis antes?", Sangen se queda serio por unos segundos, y luego le responde "Eso es porque..., ustedes no pueden sentir nuestro Ki si nosotros no lo deseamos, aunque debemos estar en un determinado lugar", Ahora entiendo, porque dejamos de sentir su Ki Gohan y yo en aquella ocasión ´ piensa Vegeta.

En casa de Gohan...

"Roki, dime¿cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones hacia nosotros?" le pregunta Gohan, "¡Papá!" dice Pan , "No, no es molesto que me pregunten eso, Pan" dice Roki y vuelve a decir "Ya es hora de que lo sepan, la verdadera razón es... resucitar al señor Gokuh" dice Roki, todos se sorprenden al escuchar estas palabras, "¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!".

En casa de Vegeta...

"Así es, nosotros tenemos una habilidad mágica, para regresar a la vida a los no vivos" dice Sangen, "¿Eso significa que Kakarotto, regresará?" pregunta Vegeta, "Sí, pero no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos de aquellas personas que estuvieran alrededor del saiyayin Kakarotto" responde Sangen, Bra se puso algo triste, ya que ella pensaba que la razón por la que Sangen y su familia estaban ahí, era por ella.

En casa de Gohan...

"¿Y para que nos necesitas?" pregunta Videl, "Recuerden que nosotros no somos dioses, como Shenlong, y esa habilidad mágica es la más difícil de realizar para nosotros" dice Roki y vuelve a decir "Así que necesitamos de los recuerdos que tienen las personas más cercanas al señor Gokuh para poder revivirlo", "¡Entonces podré ver de nuevo a mi abuelito!" dice Pan con mucho alegría, "Sí" responde Roki sonriendole, "¡Qué alegría podré ver de nuevo a Gokuh!" dice Milk también muy alegre.

En casa de Vegeta...

"¿Y porque no nos dijeron eso desde un principio?" pregunta Vegeta, "Porque... primero debían confiar en nosotros, sino no resultaría" responde Sangen. Bulma voltea hacia Bra y la nota algo triste y le pregunta "¿Qué sucede Bra¿Te sientes bien?", Bra voltea a ver a su mamá, sonríe y dice "¡Sí! No te preocupes, estoy muy feliz porque el abuelo de Pan va a regresar" camina hacia fuera de la sala y dice "¡Tengo mucho sueño, me voy a dormir!", y sale de ese lugar y todos la estaban viendo y sabían que algo le mortificaba a Bra, mientras Bra iba caminando hacia su habitación, ella estaba mirando al suelo y luego le sale una lagrima de tristeza, la lagrima se cae de su cara y Bra la atrapa con su mano abierta, y dice "¡Una lagrima¡Estoy triste¿Por qué estoy triste?".

En casa de Gohan...

"El señor Gokuh es el padre de Goten¿cierto?" pregunta Pares, todos voltean a ver a Pares y Goten dice "Es verdad, tú no conociste a mi padre" y sonríe y se dice"Pues ahora tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo", Pares se le queda mirando a Goten y se frota su vientre, y dice "Entonces podrá conocer a su nuevo nieto", Goten y los demás sonríen y Milk dice "Sí, le dará mucho gusto conocerlo", y Videl dice "Ya solo te falta un mes¿verdad?", "¡Sí!" responde muy contenta Pares, Gohan voltea hacia Roki y le pregunta "Dime Roki¿Cuánto tiempo podrá vivir mi padre después que lo revivan", todos voltean a ver a Roki, y él responde "El señor Gokuh vivirá, un año por cada personan que donen sus recuerdos para resucitarlo".

En casa de Vegeta...

"Pero no se preocupen ustedes podrán continuar con sus recuerdos, solo utilizaremos la energía que ellos producen" dice Sangen, "Y... ¿Por qué quieren revivir a Kakarotto?" pregunta Vegeta, "No es necesario que le preguntes eso, es bueno que Gokuh regrese a nosotros" dice Bulma, "No hay problema le responderé" dice Sangen viendo a Bulma, luego voltea hacia Vegeta y le dice "Porque mi abuelo, le tiene un gran respeto al saiyayin Kakarotto, y desea que mi hermano y yo lo conozcamos también, además cree que merecen un premio tanto él como todos ustedes al proteger este planeta, eso les traerá mucha alegría a todos ustedes y al saiyayin Kakarotto".

En casa de Gohan...

"¡Entonces esta dicho! Mañana reviviremos a mi abuelito" dice Pan, Gohan aunque estaba muy feliz porque hay una esperanza de que pueda ver de nuevo a su padre estaba algo serio y dice "¿Pero que tal si mi padre no quiere regresar?", "Entonces no regresará a ustedes, para que nuestra magia funcione el señor Gokuh debe desear regresar a la Tierra, para poder hacerlo, sino no lo hará" responde Roki, y vuelve a decir "¡Pero estoy seguro que él los desea ver de nuevo!", y Gohan sonríe, "Entonces mañana iremos con Vegeta para hablar al respecto" dice Goten.

En casa de Vegeta...

"Entonces mañana le hablaremos a Gohan y lo demás, para que nos ayuden a resucitar a Gokuh" dice Bulma, "También es necesario que nos reunamos en el mismo lugar donde él murió" dice Sangen, "¿Te refieres a donde peleamos contra aquel dragón maligno?" pregunta Trunks, "Sí, mi abuelo me habló de eso, y ese es el lugar donde él murió" dice Sangen, "De acuerdo, reviviremos a Kakarotto, mañana a las 5 de la tarde" dice Vegeta, y piensa Kakarotto, por fin nos volveremos a ver ´ y sonríe, "Le diré a mi abuelo que nos veremos en ese lugar" dice Sangen, "Sí" dice Vegeta.

En casa de Gohan...

"Entonces mañana por la tarde reviviremos a mi padre" dice Gohan, en ese momento Sangen le manda un mensaje telepático a Roki y dice Hermano, ya esta hecho acá ´´ y Roki responde Acá también ´´, Entonces diles que nos veremos en el mismo lugar donde murió a las 5 de la tarde ´´ dice Sangen, Está bien ´´ dice Roki, y les dice a todos "¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos en el mismo lugar donde el señor Gokuh tuvo su última batalla a las 5 de la tarde", "Aun falta hablar con Vegeta" dice Goten, "No se preocupen, estoy seguro que ellos también aceptaran" dice Roki, "Entonces también les diremos a Krilin y los demás" dice Pan, "Eso me parece una buena idea, así el señor Gokuh podrá vivir por más tiempo" dice Roki, "Sí" dice Pan, y todos sonríe. Y Roki sonríe maliciosamente sin que nadie lo note y piensa ¡Lo logré! ´.

En casa de Vegeta ...

Todos estaban felices por eso, incluso Vegeta. Y Sangen sonríe maliciosamente y piensa ¡Lo logré! Mi abuelo se pondrá feliz al saber esto ´.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los saiyayins evo...

El abuelo y Fumaji estaban sentados fuera de su casa bajo la sombra de un árbol, y luego sonríen "Lo lograron padre, ellos han comenzado a confiar en Sangen y Roki" dice Fumaji, "Sangen, Rokijin, hicieron un buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes" dice el abuelo, "La segunda parte de nuestro plan fue un éxito" dice Fumaji, "Sí" dice el abuelo, y vuelve a sonreír, "Por fin nos veremos las caras Kakarotto" exclama el abuelo.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola soy Gokuro ¿Qué les pareció esta parte de la historia? Lo sé es medio cateada, pero me gusta, Gokuh siempre a sido mi personaje favorito y una historia de Dragon Ball no sería lo mismo sin él. Pero... aun así ¿Realmente estas son las verdaderas intenciones de los saiyayins evo? O más bien ¿Todas? Todos estaban felices por eso, pero aun no saben cuáles son las intenciones de estos personajes¿Por qué querrán que Gokuh regresa a la vida¿Y de que se trata esa habilidad mágica tan complicada¡No se pierda el siguiente capitulo de Dragon Ball Evo! Titulado "El regreso de Gokuh" 


	9. El Regreso De Goku

Hola cómo estas? Hace tiempo que ya no escribo, pero por fin..., aquí está el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Espero les agrade.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---

DRAGON BALL EVO

.

.

CAPITULO IX

.

.

"El Regreso de Goku"

.

.

.

.

Gohan y su familia se había reunido en la casa de Vegeta, ara comentar acerca de lo que habían dicho Roki y Sangen. "¿Crees que digan la verdad?" le pregunta Gohan a Vegeta, "No lo sé" responde Vegeta y dice "Pero... si realmente pueden hacer que Kakarotto regrese... creo que debemos intentarlo", Bulma al escuchar eso de Vegeta sonríe y dice "Se ve que extrañas mucho a Goku, ¿cierto Vegeta?", todos se sorprenden al escuchar eso de Bulma, y Vegeta voltea hacia ella y molesto le contesta "¡No mal interpretes las cosas, yo no extraño a Kakarotto, es solo que me debe una pelea! Eso es todo", pero Bulma no le cree y sigue sonriendo mientras lo ve fijamente. "Que bueno, podré ver una vez más a Goku" dice Milk con sus manos en el pecho y sonriendo con una mirada llena de ilusión, "Es verdad, podremos ver de nuevo a mi abuelito" exclama Pan, "Lo mejor es que podrá ver el nacimiento de su nuevo nieto" dice Goten mientras le sonríe a Pares. "Será mejor que os preparemos de una vez, para cualquier cosa que ocurra" dice Gohan, Pan lo ve y con desilusión le pregunta "Papa, ¿aún no confías en Roki?", Gohan voltea a ver a Pan y le dice "Yo nunca dije que no confiara en Rokijin..." "Pero debemos prepararnos para conocer a su abuelo" termina Vegeta, "¿Qué dices papá no confían en el abuelo de Sangen", "No" responde Vegeta y dice "Recuerden que no sabemos nada sobre él, y no sabemos cómo fue que evolucionó tan rápido" "Es verdad, él debe ser muy poderoso, para que hasta el padre de Rokijin y Sangen lo respete mucho".

"Dejen de preocuparse tanto por ellos" dice Bulma, "Es verdad, tenemos la posibilidad de volver a ver a Goku" dice Milk, "Es cierto, ellos dijeron que Goku regresará gracias a nuestros recuerdos" dice Trunks y vuelve a decir "Por lo tanto, sería mejor si somos más, sería buena idea irles a hablar a Krilin y los demás", "¡Eso sería grandioso! Dice Pan muy animada, "Muy bien entonces vamos" dice Gohan, "Ya casi es hora de que nos veamos con esos saiyayins, así que apresuremonos" dice Vegeta, Bulma lo ve y sonríe sabía que Vegeta también quería volver a ver a Goku. Los saiyayins salen de la casa de Vegeta y comienzan a volar, Gohan llevaba abrazada a Milk y, Vegeta a Bulma, y Laila la esposa de Trunks se quedó en la casa con su hijo.

Unas horas después...

Vegeta y los demás estaban por llegar a Kame House, donde vive Krilin, y además habían recordado algo antes de partir a este lugar.

Flash back.....

Vegeta y Gohan regresaban de ir a buscar a los saiyayins evo después de sentir sus poderosos Kis, todos los estaban esperando afuera de la casa, Goten aún continuaba entrenando, todos ven a Vegeta y Gohan regresar a lo lejos, "¡Ahí vienen!" dice Ten, Vegeta y Gohan descienden enfrente de ellos. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" pregunta Krilin, "Los Kis de esos saiayayins desaparecieron" dice Gohan, y todos se quedan algo confundidos, "¿Desaparecieron?" pregunta Pan guiñando el gesto, "¿Ellos también pueden hacer desaparecer su Ki igual que nosotros?" pregunta Yansha, "No lo sé" responde Gohan, "Eso no importa, al al final los derrotaremos, si ellos se atreven a atacarnos" dice Vegeta, y todos voltean a verlo sorprendidos de que halla hablado en plural pues él solo decía que solo bastaba con él para vencer al enemigo.

Parece ser que la muerte de Goku, cambio la personalidad de Vegeta´ piensa Krilin, "Bueno , Goten aún sigue entrenando, y nosotros debemos irnos" dice Krilin con una sonrisa, "Es verdad" dice Yansha, "Nos quedaremos en Kame House por si nos necesitan" dice Ten, No. 18 voltea a verlos y piensa Qué molestia ´, "Muy bien, si si los necesitamos iremos a Kame House" dice Gohan sonriendo, "Aunque no sé para qué se quedan ahí, si son unos inutiles" dice Vegeta, y Krilin lo ve desepcionado Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad´ piensa él.

Fin del Flash back.......


End file.
